A World Apart
by Lobchael
Summary: Yafuri Chao's life prior and after the Anime ended, my version...
1. Chapter 1

**A world apart.**

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao, Zaza Walkerman, And My own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.  
Some of you may recognize a part of the beginning of this fic as I have actually copied it from **Blood is his Drug** writhen by **SquirrelLuvsPnut**.  
Please check out her other writings.  
I really hope and that you wont flame me all too much but I felt that I needed to continue this story and I have been given **SquirrelLuvsPnut **her approval.

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex later on.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

--

The air was clear and the night sky was filled with sparkling stars.  
The wind was soft and calm and the water was almost still.  
They were afloat in a canal, behind the city, in a motorboat.  
Yafuri had given up trying to sleep over an hour ago.  
He could not imagine why everyone thought Zaza was a genius.  
He was the one that actually purposed that they sleep while waiting for Cassa to call them.  
They were underneath a tarp in an attempt to shield themselves from the chill of the night.  
It didn't help very much.  
They might as well have been skinny dipping in the cold water of the canal.  
The boat they were in didn't help much either.  
The lining was too thin, so the cold water chilled the whole boat's surface.  
Yafuri meditated bitterly.  
What kind of genius brought a tarp instead of a blanket anyway?  
Yafuri's coat did little to insulate him, even with the hood covering his ears.  
He sourly wished that he hadn't chosen the short summer pants for this ride.  
The lower part of his legs was not covered at all and he was freezing his butt of right now.  
How ironic, Yafuri fumed in his mind, a Kowloon killing machine reduced to shivering and chattering his fangs.  
Ironically Zaza didn't seem to have any trouble at all with the cold.  
He was sound a sleep and didn't seem to care of the chill at all.  
If it hadn't been for Cassa had told him to stay in the boat he would have splinted of in a heartbeat.  
Shivering in his end of the boat he looked at the sleeping Zaza.  
He had spread out allot and now pushed Yafuri to the ice-cold wall of the boat.  
Yafuri wasn't really interested in cuddling up next to him so he had promptly moved away from his older brother when Zaza had started to spread out.  
Just out of boredom Yafuri reached out and touched Zaza's arm in order to feel if he really was sleeping.  
Yafuri touched Zaza's arm and was a little shocked how he could be so very warm.  
He was latterly boiling hot.  
How fucking unfair.  
Here he was freezing his ass of and just one meter away Zaza were warmer than a furnace.  
Yafuri continued to look at his older brother for a while and then decided to very slowly and very quiet slip closer to him.  
Not that he wanted to be close to Zaza but just to maybe steal some of his warmth.  
Yafuri crept closer to him and very slowly placed his head on his forearm.  
It was rock hard and warm.  
Laying very still and not putting too much pressure on Zaza's arm he felt a little warmer.  
His knees were pulled up to his chest and the tips of his shoes were touching Zaza's waist.  
Still not warm enough to fall a sleep Yafuri tried very slowly to turn around so his back would face Zaza's left side.  
This way he could maybe steal some more warmth from him.  
And to get his head in a better position.  
He very slowly raised him self up on all four and were just to turn his back on him when his older brother just flinched.  
The tarp made a lot of noise when he moved.  
Yafuri froze in the position he was standing and didn't move a muscle while watching Zaza move slowly back and fort.  
After about five minutes he was starting to get cold in his knees, as they were bare on the plastic floor.  
He then realized how ridiculous he must look standing on all four with his butt right up in the air holding his breath.  
Finally Zaza stopped moving and Yafuri was able to very slowly and carefully turn around and lie down.  
He then slowly moved up to Zaza and carefully placing his head on his older brothers left upper arm.  
The bicep was warm and big so it made quite a good pillow.  
He slowly pushed his body up to him just close enough to feel the warmth.  
Yafuri let out a soft sight and began to fall a sleep when suddenly Zaza turned over him.  
Placing his right arm around Yafuri and pulling him in to his chest.  
Yafuri didn't know if he should struggle lose or just lay still when Zaza suddenly spoke.  
"You know that you could just have said that you were cold Yafuri-kun."  
"You were awake?" Yafuri asked a little shocked as he half hearted tried to get away from his grip.  
"I woke up when you started to move around. Lay still now and you will be warm soon."  
After a brief but futile struggle Yafuri guest it was okay after all.  
He didn't like the fact to be hugged or even to be close to his brother like this but it was much warmer and quite nice.  
He was very soon sound asleep on his big brothers arm.  
"Good night, Yafuri-Chan" Zaza slowly said and kissed his younger brother on the temple of his forehead and the laid back to himself soon fall asleep.

The next morning was cold and the fog was hanging low in the town.  
The duo woke up to the sound of Zaza's mobile phone ringing.  
Yafuri realized that he had been cuddling up to Zaza's chest all night and that the fact that he had slept good.  
Very good actually.  
He hadn't had this good sleep in a very long time.  
Very odd he thought.  
And of course very un-vampire to do so it will never happen again he swore to himself inside of his head.  
Zaza had been sleeping well too it seamed because he wasn't cursing or acting annoyed as he usually would.  
After a long talk with Cassa on the phone he hung up.  
"We are to begin now little brother. We have a shack to install as our HQ." He said.  
"Our what?" Yafuri looked somewhat dimwitted.  
"Our main base of operations if you may." Zaza answered bluntly as he walked outside to start the engine.  
Later at the small ready-to-fall building Yafuri let out a huge sight.  
"Are we to cramp ourselves in that piece of junk for the next weeks?" He said right out more than a question.  
"Stop your whining and help me unload all these crates now!" Zaza had already begun to unload several very large and heavy crates from the boats cargo hold.  
"This suck so much." Muttered Yafuri as he strolled over to help his older brother with the heavy lifting.  
Later that evening he was more bored than he had ever been before.  
Zaza was busy with his laptop as usual and there was nothing to do in this cramp shack other than to sit on the crates.  
That however had already resulted in a very large wooden splinter stuck in his left ass-cheek.  
It hurt like hell and he just couldn't drop his pants in front of Zaza and start grabbing his own ass looking for the little fucker.  
After a while he just couldn't take it no more with the only sound of the keys of Zaza's laptop being struck down he erupted straight out.  
"I'm going out, I just can't stand it in here."  
"Don't go to far now if Cassa would contact us tonight." Zaza said without looking up from the screen.  
"Yeah yeah" Yafuri said and grabbed his sword that had been leaning on the wall.  
"And no fights you hear now Yafuri-kun? We don't want to expose our self just yet you hear!"  
Yafuri didn't really care for those words.  
If it hadn't been for Cassa's orders not to do anything stupid he would find the Silver Blade and kill him right now.  
While outside he was able to reach the wooden splinter and pulled it out.  
Now his left butt-cheek was soar and he rubbed the spot where the splinter had been stuck for a while.  
He walked for a while and found some comic book stores he went in to.  
He stopped at a chili place to get some thing to eat.  
Even though he was a vampire regular human food was still good and he liked chili.  
After the meal he went on and on.  
He found some porn shops in the bad side of town and a harbor in the other.  
He then realized that he had been walking for hours and worst were that he didn't have a clue where he was.  
He hadn't brought with him his cell phone because it was out of batteries.  
"Fuck... where the hell am I?" Yafuri said as he tried to orientate himself.  
He failed.  
The town was extremely huge and he had no idée how to get to Zaza in time before nightfall.  
'He's going to tell Cassa I'm sure.' He thought and started to run back.  
If he had been drinking a new batch of blood he could use his vampire skills to locate and travel to Zaza but it had been several days now as he had been too seasick to drink.  
"FUCK" he screamed as he ran through the same alley for the third time.  
With no directions and the rain that just started things were not going Yafuri Chao's way right now.  
It was getting dark fast and he could not use his vampire eyes without fresh blood.  
If he were to bite someone he would jeopardize the whole operation by exposing himself.  
The clock was nearly midnight when he runs out of air.  
"Fuck Fuck FUCK" He screamed as loud as he could.  
He stopped by a park and the chill of the night crept in on him.  
"I just want to go home!" He muttered fore himself.  
He wandered for an hour more when he decided that he must find shelter soon.  
He found an old car-scraping site.  
It was even hard to jump the fences now.  
He was exhausted.  
He found a car with intact windows and all doors still there.  
It was open so he got in the backseat and cut up some of the interior with his blade.  
Rolled in like a burrito in stinking old car seats he managed to fall a sleep.  
He actually wished for Zaza to be there.  
He at least would be warm.

The next morning he woke up when he heard people coming to the yard to start working.  
He got up and snuck out of the car as quickly as he could.  
He was feeling ill and somewhat hot.  
Strange.  
It was cold as hell but he was warm inside and had trouble walking straight.  
He got out of the scrap yard and he never had felt so hungry before.  
He strolled in to a cafe and ordered a sandwich and a warm coco.  
He was now out of money so he couldn't take a cab back to Zaza.  
After the light breakfast he got out and started to walk again.  
When he rounded the corner of the same scrap yard again he found a building that he remembered to be close to the shack.  
Running as fast as he could now down the street he found the water and their boat.  
A little further down was their shack.  
"Fuck, I was this close all this time?" He muttered to himself.  
He started to run but had to stop.  
A growing sensation in his belly made him pull in a lot of air in to his lungs.  
Suddenly he heaved all over the sidewalk.  
Some of it hit his pants and shoes.  
It was the breakfast from earlier and some of the chili from yester day.  
His eyes got blurry and he got a very hard time to focus.  
The taste was all beyond pleasant and the smell was more than enough for him to heave again.  
Staggering over to the shack, 20 meters had never seemed so long away before.  
He got slowly up the ragged stairs and slowly opened the door.  
He heard Zaza getting up and walking to him.  
Then Yafuri fainted.

Yafuri woke up later that afternoon.  
His vision was blurry and his head aced like hell.  
He was lying down.  
After a while he realized that he was in the shack on a bed.  
He was striped from his clothes except his underwear.  
'What the hell?' He thought.  
Trying to get up but failed.  
Lying back on the bed he decided to wait fore Zaza to come to him.  
He couldn't hear his older brother but he must have been feed blood because his senses were on edge again.  
He was just to weak to use them.  
After a while he could sense Zaza presence outside the door.  
He was talking to someone.  
Probably on his cell phone.  
Zaza entered the shack and close the door after him.  
He is carrying something in his hand.  
He walks over to Yafuri and bend down to look at his younger brother.  
"Are you feeling better you little stupid head?" He asks as he flips Yafuri on his forehead.  
The shot of pain from the flick angered Yafuri but he is unable to do anything in retaliation right now.  
"You were out cold and I guess that you have been sleeping outside last night?"  
"Yeah so what?" Yafuri's voice was low and raspy.  
"You got yourself a cold from hell there little brother. So I was out right now to buy some medicine and stuff like that."  
Zaza suddenly got a mean grin on his face as he reached in to the plastic bag.  
"Here I got something that will cure you right away Yafuri-kun." Zaza was holding something in his hand but Yafuri could not see what it was.  
"But I need to take you temperature first!"  
And with a wicked smile he holds up a thermometer in his hand.  
"Turn around little brother!" He said.  
"No freaking way Zaza! You are not putting anything up my ass!" Even screaming made his head spin and he wanted to heave again.  
"You don't really have a choice now do you? You are in no condition to fight me."  
"Can't I just take the medicine instead?" Yafuri pleaded, as he knew that what Zaza said was right.  
He couldn't even fight of a normal human now.  
'And that pervert wanted to stick something up his butt? No way!' Thought Yafuri as he stirred around in the bed.  
"Sure can we do that, because I need you healthy and on your toes"  
Zaza reviled what was in his other hand.  
A small white box with tint letters on it.  
Suppository said it on the package.  
Yafuri had no idée what it meant.  
Zaza plucked out a large cone shaped lime green pill from the box.  
I can never swallow that. Yafuri thought.  
Then he realized that it wasn't the kind of medicine that you should swallow.  
"NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING ANYTHING UP MY ASS YOU HEAR?"  
"This is the strongest medicine they had. It was expensive so don't fight with me now. And you agreed to take the medicine so turn around now dear little brother. I will be care full I promise!"  
Zaza easily flipped the weak Yafuri over and pulled down his underwear.  
Zaza pinned him down with his other hand.  
Yafuri tried to fight back but Zaza was just too strong for him.  
"So you do really got a small butterfly birthmark on your right ass-cheek. How cute!"  
"I'm going to kill you fore this!" Yafuri hated his older brother but he hated more that he got sick from being out all night.  
Yafuri felt his cheeks spread apart and then he felt something pressing against his butt hole.  
He closed his eyes and bit down hard in the pillow.  
"This is not working Yafuri-kun. Please relax!" Zaza pleaded.  
"Never you asshole." Yafuri scream back.  
Then he suddenly felt something wet and warm in his butt.  
He didn't know what it was and he didn't want to turn around to look either.  
Then after a while of the warm wet stuff in his butt he felt the pressure from the pill again.  
This time it slipped in.  
Yafuri let out a slight uncontrolled moan when Zaza pushed the pill deep inside him.  
It had hurt at first but the warm wet stuff from before had been a very nice feeling that made him relax.  
His butt was feeling weird but it didn't hurt as he had expected it to do.  
His underwear was pulled up and then he heard Zaza walking over to the sink to wash his hands.  
He then walked over to his laptop and started to click away at the keys."  
One pill should be enough but I got more if you were to need it. Try to sleep some now Yafuri-kun and you will feel much better when you wake up!"  
Yafuri was ashamed but too tired to care.  
He was soon sound asleep.

Fin.

--

Finally it's done.  
Dont worry I got loads more from were that came from.  
Thank you again **SquirrelLuvsPnut** for the beninging.  
Much more to come and some nasty Yafuri smex is waiting around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A world apart. Chapter 2.  
**

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao, Zaza Walkerman, And My own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.  
Some of you may recognize a part of the beginning of this fic as I have actually copied it from **Blood is his Drug** writhen by **SquirrelLuvsPnut**.  
Please check out her other writings.  
I really hope and that you wont flame me all too much but I felt that I needed to continue this story and I have been given **SquirrelLuvsPnut **her approval.

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex later on.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

_**--  
**_

When Yafuri woke up it was already nightfall.  
He was feeling much better and the fever had gone down to almost nothing.  
Still a bit dizzy he sat up in the bed.  
Zaza was over by his laptop writing as usual.  
"Felling better?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that stuff really help." Yafuri was still embarrassed that he had been naked in front of Zaza but he was better now that he had to admit.  
Zaza just nodded.  
Getting up and dressing himself Zaza turned to look at his young brother.  
"Your fever have gone down to"  
"How do you know that?" Yafuri asked with a frown on his face.  
"Easy. Your up and can walk now aren't you?"  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
"That and I checked your temp while you were sleeping."  
Yafuris face froze at the statement "You did that while I was seeping? You asshole!"  
"Calm down now, you were out cold so I thought it didn't matter as I just moments before had my finger in there."  
Yafuri's face turned tomato red.  
"I don't want to talk about it and you will never mention it again!"  
Zaza just nodded in agreement.

Yafuri was standing in the corner of the shack and muttered to himself.  
After several minutes of silence he said with a low voice.  
"What was that warm and wet thing in my butt before you pushed the pill in?"  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Zaza said with a smirk on his lips.  
"I don't, shut up and leave me alone!" Yafuri had finished dressing himself and stormed out of the shack.  
"Don't get lost now you hear?" Zaza screamed after him.  
Yafuri didn't care.  
He just wanted to get away from his older brother fore awhile.

The air was warmer than yesterday and it was pitch black outside.  
His vampire senses was fully charged now so he jumped easily up on the rooftops and started to run towards the central of the city.  
He wanted a fight and he wanted it now!  
That night the Kowloon child Yafuri Chao did find The Silver Blade and they did fight.  
If it hadn't been for the interference of the other vampires and the fact that the Silver Blade was out dry of blood he would have killed him.  
But Yafuri rater wait until his opponent was strong and healthy so it would prove a challenge.  
He hated when he was fighting weak vampires.  
No contest or chance to prove his skill.  
He shouldn't have mentioned Cassas name or the fact that they were there in the town.  
'Zaza is going to be pissed.' He thought as he was dangling his feet of the ledge of the building he was sitting on.  
Rather Zaza than Cassa although.  
Cassa would really kill him if he steps out of line too much.  
And Yafuri didn't want to die.  
Not now when he was having this much fun.  
He felt reluctant to go home right now.  
If Zaza would have found out what he had done it was going to be very bad for him.

It was with insecure steps Yafuri walked up the stairs to the shack.  
As he entered nothing seemed to be out of place or anything like that.  
Zaza was sitting down by his laptop typing away without looking up to greet his little brother home.  
Yafuri went over and looked down on his older brother.  
The tension was in the cramp room was intense and Yafuri was not really known for his patience.  
"Aniki?" Yafuri said when Zaza didn't turn around.  
Zaza had been dosing on and off and hadn't notice that Yafuri had returned home.  
"Oh, its you little brother. You startled home. You have been out killing of vampires and you have been facing the Silver Blade right?"  
"How did..." Yafuri started to say when he remembered that Zaza had the power to take mind control over humans and see what they saw.  
"You should be more careful of yourself. The Silver Blade was not on his toes and he had not been drinking blood for a long time. Otherwise you would been dead by now Yafuri-kun"  
"Bah. He was weak and I was getting bored so I let him live. I don't know why you and Cassa think so high about him!" Yafuri screamed and kicked out at one of the many boxes in the shack.  
"Cassa is coming to town little brother," Zaza said with an eerie chill on his voice.  
Yafuri froze on the spot.  
"Has she been contacting you? What did she say?" Yafuri feared no one except Cassa.  
"Don't worry your little head now Yafuri-kun, She didn't say anything about your little side step tonight!"  
Yafuri sighted out a huge sight inside of him but still had a hard time to not look relived by those words.  
Yafuri had kicked asunder the box containing IV-bags in his rage against his brother and had to clean it all up now.  
While he was doing just that he still got one thought in his mind.  
What was that wet warm thing from before?  
Just thinking about it made his little friend between his legs happy.  
Fuck.  
He didn't know why but the little fucker just got hard just thinking about it.  
It had gone hard before and Yafuri knew how to make it go back again.  
But the whole idée of masturbating was disgusting and so alien that he pushed those thought aside and concentrated on the job ahead of him instead.  
After a short while his hard friend was soft again and Yafuri could breath out in relief that it hadn't been known that he liked the wet warm thing in that manner of ways.  
"I'm going out to take a piss."  
"Don't catch a cold little brother."  
Yafuri didn't care for Zaza's remark and went out side in the cool spring air.  
The summer was coming but not fast enough.  
He went over to an open night pool hall and did his business in the bathroom.  
He then went over to the bar and stared blindly in to the wall for a while.  
He had been feeling odd lately and he was always of guard.  
He was in no condition to fight anyone and for the first time since he became a vampire he didn't what to either.  
He was a child of Kowloon for gods sake but he felt reluctant and somewhat confused about his own feelings.  
"Hey kiddo... Aren't little boys like you supposed to be a sleep right now? The burly bartender asked.  
"Give me something to drink." Yafuri was in no mode to play games right now.  
"Here you go handsome!" A soft voice of a young woman ringed out behind him.  
A coca-cola was put down in front of him.  
It was almost empty in the pool hall.  
"What is a young handsome little man like you doing here so late?" The young woman asked as she carried a tray of dirty glasses behind the bar.  
"Can't sleep that's all." Yafuri muttered as he sipped the beverage in front of him.  
The woman was young.  
Maybe 24 or 26 years old and she had an enchanting scent about her.  
Yafuri had been told not to bite anyone before the trap was sprung.  
"You like something to eat sweetheart?"  
'Sure... I can take a bite.' Yafuri thought with a smirk.  
"Sorry but I'm kind of out of money right now." He said with a false smile that almost flashed his fangs.  
"Cant leave a growing boy hungry now can we pops?"  
"No Chrissie we cant do that." Said the husky bartender and slipped in to the kitchen behind the wall.  
'Why are they being so nice to me?' Yafuri thought with concern on his face.  
After a meal of eggs and bacon and another glass of free cola it was almost 3 pm in the morning.  
"I better go home now before my brother gets cranky." Yafuri said with a pasted smile.  
"You go and get some pillow time now you hear!"  
"Thanks for the food, I will repay you sometime."  
'Yeah right I will, maybe I will kill you fast instead of slow.' Yafuri thought with a smirk on his face.

When Yafuri got home he found the door to the shack locked.  
Fuck.  
"Open up aniki!" Yafuri banged the door with his fist.  
It was getting cold as hell and he was really tired and just wanted to get some sleep.  
When he didn't hear any noise from inside he thought that either Zaza was sound asleep or that he wasn't home.  
Strange as he couldn't hear any noise of sleeping from the inside he decided it was the later.  
Where the hell did Zaza go this late?  
He was always the one to tuck in first.  
Yafuri went down to the nearby dock to see if Zaza was in the boat they had arrived in.  
No sign of Zaza by the boat.  
It was locked down and sense he didn't got a key he was locked out until Zaza returned.  
Got nothing better to do he went back to the shack and tried to get some warmth by doing some simple exercise.  
He had been drinking an IV-bag for not long a go now so the cold was not that bad yet but if would just take a few more hours and then he would be really freezing.  
Yafuri looked at the yellow moped he had got before they left on their journey.  
Strange he thought that to bring a moped on the boat.  
It's to use when you want to look like a regular kid and not using up all of your vampire powers just to get from point A to point B Zaza had told him.  
He didn't like it.  
Sure it was yellow and all but Yafuri couldn't ride it very well and it was to loud for him anyways.  
He strolled around the street trying to stay awake and out of boredom.  
Suddenly he felt Zaza's presence down the street.  
He was walking in his white doctors robe as usual and was carrying a plastic bag.  
Yafuri didn't know if he were to run at the sight of the bag as it maybe contained something that pervert wanted to stick up Yafuri's butt.  
He decided to stay put as he was really tired and just wanted to sleep.  
"Where have you been, Aniki?"  
"Oh hello there Yafuri-kun, I've been out and got some new clothes for you!"  
"In the middle of the night?" Yafuri asked with a smirk on his lips.  
"Well I did some other things as well but not you to worry, I'm home now."  
'Like I was worried about you, you perv!' Yafuri thought for himself.  
As the duo got inside of the shack Yafuri looked in the bag and found some pants that looked like the one he already had and some new underwear and a new t-shirt.  
"Why the same pants?" Yafuri asked as he pulled down his own.  
"Well it is barf on those you are wearing right now and I thought that you would like something familiar."  
Yafuri put on the new fresh and clean pants and held up the underwear.  
"Why is it a smiling pony on these?" He asked clearly annoyed, as he looked them over.  
"Because there was no other in your size that's all."  
Yafuri seem satisfied with that answer and put the white and pink boxers back in the bag.  
He was not going to wear them though.  
He really didn't like girly stuff.  
"And I thought that you would look cute in them." Zaza suddenly said with a smirk then he had to duck under the crate that come flying for his head.

Yafuri got ready to go to bed and got outside to actually brush his teeth.  
For the first time in like a week.  
It was almost morning outside and he was extremely tired.  
After spitting his mouth clear of toothpaste he got inside and crept down under his blanket.  
It was still very cold and he although he was full dressed he was shivering again.  
His feet were numb and his knees were shaking.  
He just could not fall a sleep like this.  
After thinking for a while he swallowed his pride and got out of bed and walked over to Zaza's bed.  
He wasn't sleeping and looked up on his little brother with a questioning look on his face.  
"Can I sleep with you? It's cold and I'm tired." Yafuri said with an almost unheard voice.  
His face was bright red and he had his eyes fixed on the floor.  
Zaza only lifted the side of his cover and Yafuri laid down beside his older brother.  
Zaza was warm as ever and Yafuri was not really trilled to sleep like this although it was warm and nice.  
But tomorrow he would get a bigger and warmer blanket so he didn't need to do this again.  
Zaza turned over and placed his arm around Yafuri's shoulder.  
Not to hug him or anything it was just short of room for them both on the same bed.  
Yafuri was sound asleep soon and Zaza smiled at his little brother, the little killing machine of Kowloon but he just looked so peaceful and harmless when he was asleep.  
"Goodnight little Yafuri-Chan" He whispered and kissed him on the forehead.

The next morning was cold as usual but this time the sun was shining and slowly warming up the city.  
It was almost 12 o'clock when Yafuri woke up.  
He had been sleeping very well this night to just like the other one when he was sleeping with Zaza.  
The nights he had been sleeping cuddled up next to Zaza had been good nights but the ones he slept alone had been filled with strange dreams and the fact that he had been cold on those nights as well.  
Zaza was over by his laptop scribbling away on the keys and didn't notice that Yafuri was awake.  
He slowly got up and started to stretch out.  
A quick good morning from Zaza and then it was back to the boring stuff again.  
After some practice with his blade although he really could not swing it well in the cramp shack he left the blade and went outside.  
He slowly went over to the boat they had arrived in and started to go over the interior.  
He was just bored and tried to pass the time.  
After a while he saw a brown doctors bag on the floor behind one of the chairs.  
It contained all the stuff he needed to make one of his favorite things.

A bomb.

Well it would keep me busy for a while he thought and started to assembly the bomb.  
He had already thought of a plan how to use it to lure out one of the greatest vampires of all time to a duel.  
Cain Warlock the Blue Wolf was a legendary hero from the Sacred War of Vampires.  
He would prove to be an enormously hard opponent to beat but it had been many years sense the war and he had gone soft with politics and deskwork.  
He would be a nice trophy to send to his older sister Cassa.  
Cain was a vampire from the same bloodline as Cassa and he had been a protector of Cassa and was now an enemy of the Kowloon cause.  
The fight had been going Yafuri's way until that bastard had activated his wolf form and practically beaten Yafuri to a pulp.  
If he hadn't been drinking so much blood before the fight Yafuri would by all right be extremely dead.  
The last thing he heard before blacking out was his own neck snapping.

He woke up hanging from silver chains in a bright room filled with crosses and garlic.  
That stuff didn't really work on him but the beating had been severe and it took him almost all his might not to let the sliver chains that was the only thing in there that could hurt him, to burn through his skin.  
With a very forced effort he send out a mental scream to Zaza in a vain hope that he would come and get him down from there.  
In the battle with Cain in his wolf form his sword had been shattered as well.  
Yafuri cursed that fucking wolf under his breath and fainted once again.  
Hour's flouted in to each other and Yafuri lost track of time in the brightly lighted room.  
Vision blurry and a throbbing hunger made it hard to concentrate.  
He awoke to the sound of a guard coming in the room dragging something heavy.  
"Are you all right Yafuri-kun?" said the guard with a familiar voice.  
Yafuri looked up and saw the eyes of Zaza burning in the guards face.  
He had taken over the guards mind and killed the other guard outside.  
"Drink from him and we can be on our way!"  
Zaza tossed the dead guard in front of Yafuri and proceeded to unlock his chains.  
After being released Yafuri drank deep from the guard and also from the guard that Zaza had possessed.  
Yafuri really didn't know how Zaza could do that without even being near the guard at the time that he possessed him.  
Yafuri got out of the prison compound easy as now he was fully charged with all the good nice blood he needed to activate his vampire abilities.  
Warm blood direct from a human throat was so much better than that from an IV-bag.  
"Now where is Cassa?" He said to himself as he started to run down the street.

--

**What happened next is up to the reader to watch the series.**

**Some spelling errors and I know this is not how it played in the series but this is my fic and I can write anything I damn pleases.**

**Check in later for more chapters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A world apart.

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and My own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

Some of you may recognize a part of the beginning of this fic as I have actually copied it from **Blood is his Drug** writhen by **SquirrelLuvsPnut**.

Please check out her other writings.

I really hope and that you wont flame me all too much but I felt that I needed to continue this story and I have been given **SquirrelLuvsPnut **her approval.

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex later on.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

After being slashed across the chest and thrown from the boat in the explosion Yafuri was looking at a fish that was swimming near him.  
He didn't see it a to clearly as the room was so dark.  
He then realized that he was sinking.  
The pain from the cut was still there so it meant that he probably was alive.  
For a while anyhow.

The ocean was so cold and he wasn't even a very good swimmer when he was unhurt.  
It wasn't supposed to end like this he thought as he slowly descended in to the darkness.  
The Silver Blade had fought with a speed he never had seen in a vampire before.  
Yafuri closed his eyes and let himself sink further below.  
So this is the end of Yafuri Chao the great Kowloon child he thought.  
As he slowly drifted in to darkness he only had one last thought ringing in his head.  
Now that Zaza was dead he was never going to find out what that warm nice thing from before had been.

Yafuri woke up.  
He tried to get up but was kicked back by the force of pain in his chest swelling up.  
He was lying on a wooden floor.  
It was not dark but not bright either.  
As his eyesight slowly returned he saw a clear night sky above him.  
The floor was hard and cold.  
Something pulled him over a doorstep and the view of the sky became a view of a metal sealing.  
He was cold and near death.  
He couldn't just get it that he had been saved from death twice in one day.  
But if not getting blood soon he would be nothing more than a pile of ashes anyways.  
He saw a fuzzy silhouette of someone crouching down beside him.  
Something was poured in his mouth.  
It took a while but as Yafuri slowly to a light drought from the liquid he realized that it was blood.  
Extremely warm and tasty blood.  
In fact it was the greatest taste he hade ever tasted.  
It was amazing and he could feel his powers returning to him.  
He drank more and more when suddenly he collapsed in deep sleep.  
His body hade been taking to much damage and needed time to heal itself.

Yafuri slept for a whole week, dreaming of the wonderful taste of the blood from his rescuer.  
When he finally hade woken up his chest hade almost healed itself up and the pain was almost gone.  
He slowly got up on his feet and tried to stand.  
His legs obeyed him so he tried to walk around for a while.  
He was naked except for a very large gray jacket made from fleece that almost ran all the way down to his knees.  
It was almost as big as his yellow coat had been.  
He looked around looking for anyone living in the room.  
The room was a small metal box with real wooden floor and an ugly grey paint on the walls.  
The bed was ordinary madras with newly washed sheets and a white pillow and blanket.  
Getting slowly to the door he pushed it open.

A boat.  
He was on a boat.  
The boat was very big and it almost looked like a tanker or at least some huge cargo boat of some sort.  
The wind was a little warmer than he thought it would be and he was not wearing any pants or underpants either.  
The stairway was about 2 meter above the deck was leading to the left and up to another door.  
Having little choice he walked slowly up the metal mesh stairs to the door.  
Opening it slowly he walked in a very big and a very nice decorated room.  
It didn't look like any cargo ship he ever seen before.  
There was a mahogany wood table and a thick red carpet that covered the entire floor.  
Bookshelf's and leather chairs lined the walls.  
A fireplace that Yafuri staggered over to and sinking down in front of it.  
The fire warmed him deeply and the soft carpet was nice to sit on as well.  
His vision still blurry Yafuri had missed that a person had been standing by one of the windows reading a book.  
As his vampire skills kicked in he turned a little to fast and a burst of pain shot through his chest.  
His every muscle was sore and he felt really beaten up.  
The man was tall and it was clearly that the t-shirt had comes from him.  
He was dressed in a nice and probably very expensive outfit that made him look like anything but a captain of a ship.  
More of an old blood or a diplomat of some sort.  
He hade spiky ebony black hair pulled back over his head much like Yafuri himself but only longer.  
His big eyes were colored auburn red and almost impossible to stop looking at.  
His features were appealing and women probably found him very handsome.  
No scars on his silk white skin that had a color tone of ivory and a small chin beard that were in perfect trimmed condition.  
Jewelry clad his every finger with very nice and expensive gold rings.  
A finger armor ring in pure gold clad his right index finger.  
He smiled at him and Yafuri felt an amazing aroma surrounding him.  
It had been his blood that Yafuri had been drinking when he was saved.  
Activating his powers Yafuri launched at the slim tall man going directly for the throat to suck out all his wonderful blood.  
The man simply raised his hand up in a blur of speed.  
Yafuri smashed his nose straight in to the knuckles of the fist from the tall man, he then slammed into the ground hard.  
"Now, now little boy, that isn't a very nice thing to do against some one that just saved your life from the bottom of the sea?"  
The voice of the man was warm and soft.  
Blood streamed down Yafuri's nose and staining the gray fleece jacket.  
Grasping his mouth and biting down on the pain he looked as the tall man walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.  
He smiled and showed Yafuri his long ivory white fangs.  
"Yes little boy, I am a vampire just like you. My name is Mael Blueheart."

The Vampire held a glass of wine in his hand and took a light sip on it.  
"Founder of the Iron bloodline, the Guardian of the Iron Discipline and the Traitor of the Sacred Wars."  
Yafuri slowly rose to his feet.  
He hade heard tales of the Iron Vampire of the Sacred Wars and that it hade been him that hade let Cassandra to the Kowloon king in the first place.  
"My name is Yafuri Chao, Direct descendant from the Kowloon King himself and little brother of Cassandra Jill Warlock."  
The blood hade finally stopped and his nose aced.  
"I guess that I should thank you for saving me?" Yafuri didn't asked but more stated as he walked slowly closer to the sitting vampire.  
"I guess you should." The smirk on Mael's face was menacing but not threatening.  
"Thank you." Yafuri said with his jaws locked tight together his voice a little more than a whisper.  
"No that won't do at all, I guess if you got down on your knees and said it out loud then maybe I would accept your thanks and forgive the blunt attack you tired to pull at me."  
Yafuri sighted loudly and slowly got down on his knees trying to fold the jacket under his knees so nothing of his private parts would be seen.  
He slowly swallowed the little pride he got left and said with a higher voice this time.  
"Thank you for saving me from death Mr. Mael." The sarcasm in the words was thick and clear.  
"Oh, your welcome little Yafuri-kun, Sorry to hear that you lost your brother and that Cassandra didn't even bother to attempt to save you from the sea."  
Yafuri just looked down on the red carpet and said nothing.  
After a while he looked up at Mael and said, "Where is my clothes?"  
"Ah, they are in a box over there. They were quiet destroyed by the water and the fight.  
Don't worry, we will get you some new once that actually will fit."  
Mael said with a smirk on his lips.  
"Wine?" he said as he reached out with a nice glass of red liquid.  
"No thanks." Yafuri glee back in answer.  
As he walked around in the large room he found himself having a terrible cough probably from the ice cold water that he hade been laying in.  
He shot a glance at Mael as he sat by the fat chair and now he was reading a big leatherback book as an old gramophone player played a song in French.  
Yafuri didn't understand what the woman was singing about but she sounded sad.  
"She sings for her husband, who is a soldier, to come home to her from the war." Mael said as if he hade read his thoughts.  
Yafuri suddenly let out a big sneeze and whipped his runny nose with the end of his sleeve.  
"No class on the youth to day." Murmured Mael as he continued to read.  
"Were are we?" Yafuri finally said.  
"On the majestic boat of Eleanor, a semi large cargo ship approximately two hours from the city."  
"How did you find me?" Yafuri sat down in one of the leather chairs.  
"Family secret my oh so young boy." Mael said and tapped his nose with his finger.  
"Are you hungry? I could arrange some meal fore you or are you just out to suck my blood again?"  
Yafuri did want to drink his blood again but decided to go for some hot food first, then when he hade regained his strength he would take that old geezers blood.  
Yafuri was confident that he could take him on, he hade just been a little sluggish before and Mael really didn't look all that strong.  
Clearly the rumours of him must be exaggerated.  
"Do you what me to bring you some medicine for your cold?" Mael said as he reached for the intercom-phone.  
Remembering the treatment he had got from Zaza, Yafuri literally screamed out "No thanks, I'll be all right!"  
"If you say so."

Later two young women pushing a cart full of food walked in the room.  
Yafuri was sitting crossed legged in one of the big chairs by then, keeping a close eye on Mael as he slowly just read his book and drank his wine.  
The food smelled delicious and Yafuri gorged down on probably the best chicken he had ever tasted.  
The women left the room but not before giving Mael a kiss on the lips.  
Yafuri looked somewhat dumb folded as he continued to stuff his face with food.  
"Here we are all children of pleasure and delight and we all share with what we got. Be it you are a supreme at fighting with swords, then you may use any sword in my disposal but all I require in return is all but the softest kiss on the lips."  
"What?" Yafuri didn't quiet get that.  
"You may have anything I got for your own pleasure but in return you must grant me a kiss."  
"Sorry but I'm not into guys." Yafuri said between the beef and the rice.  
"Oh its not sexual unless you what it to be and a kiss is the deepest devotion that you acknowledge me as you lord."  
"I'm a child of the Kowloon first and all and you are not my lord!"  
"Oh but I am little one, as you has been drinking of my blood you must remain with me for all time until I let you go, because if you don't get my blood in your system every month you will die!" Mael eyes turned deep red and Yafuri felt fright and terror for the man in front of him.  
He suddenly turned back to the chair and continued to read his book.  
Yafuri starred at Mael for a while and knew that he was telling the truth.  
Even now the yearning for his blood was so very strong that he couldn't control his own thoughts.  
But what of it? He thought, Cassa hade left me for dead and now he could train to get his revenge on the Silver Blade.  
"Who is your lord?" Mael said softly.  
Yafuri went over to his side and bowed down and said, "You are Mael Blueheart my one and only lord now."  
Yafuri bent down and placed a kiss of dismay on Mael's hand.  
"Don't worry young one, you will learn to like it in due time." Mael's voice was like a poison wrapped in the smoothest of silky oils.  
Yafuri was taken to his sleeping quarters.  
It was a square room not much bigger than the shack that he and Zaza had shared except for the lack of wooden crates.  
A hard sailor bed consisting of a blanket stretched out between a steel frame and a tiny dirty pillow.  
No blanket was to be seen.  
Quite different from Mael's room he thought.  
On the side of the bed were his new clothes.  
There were some underwear and new pants.  
The pants were gray and a little too big for him so they hung half heartedly on his hips and he had to fold the legs up so he didn't step on them.  
The material was maybe satin or some kind of synthetic material but he wasn't sure.  
A pair of sneakers shoes was next to the bed.  
They were at least in proper size.  
The t-shirt was black and soft.  
It smelled like it was newly washed.  
The underwear were black Speedos with a skull on the back and was made in silk, the felling of it was first cold and strange but then disturbingly nice.  
Mael had been wearing a silk shirt in black and a pair of black satin pants.  
Expensive shoes and a very expensive watch.  
Satin was probably a favorite on this ship.  
"And yet I get to sleep in a room like this?" He murmured and went to sleep.

**New twist, my story begins with new characters and a lot of smex further along the story.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Some spelling errors but that is to be corrected some time.**


	4. Chapter 4

A world apart.

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

Some of you may recognize a part of the beginning of this fic as I have actually copied it from **Blood is his Drug** writhen by **SquirrelLuvsPnut**.  
Please check out her other writings.  
I really hope and that you wont flame me all too much but I felt that I needed to continue this story and I have been given **SquirrelLuvsPnut **her approval.

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex later on.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

The night was dreamless and hard.  
He didn't sleep all to well on the hard bed and the strange fact that he actually missed Zaza.  
He woke up in the middle of the day.  
Walking around the boat, constantly holding up his pants with his left hand, he found out that about 20 ghouls operated it.  
They were lifeless corpses that only lived to serve their master Mael.  
Only one more vampire seamed onboard.  
It was a woman of middle age.  
She was stunningly beautiful but seamed to care little if anything at all that Yafuri was new on the boat.  
She wore casual clothing and had an enchanting aroma around her.  
She wore no jewelry except a thin metal chain around her left hand.  
Yafuri didn't approach her but kept an eye on her during the day.  
She was just standing there watching the ocean with her short cut black hair flailing in the wind.

Later that night Mael came out of his room and strolled around the boat.  
He seamed to be a night dweller that shunned the sunlight.  
That's good to know when I will take my revenge for the humiliation I suffered.  
He was dressed in a new expensive outfit and was dazed in jewelery on all his fingers and around his neck.  
His ears were pierced with small golden wolf heads.  
A deep red silk shirt was seen under his satin jacket.  
His eyes trailed the railing of the boat and asked the woman with a clear voice "Hungry my dear?"  
She didn't answer.  
"You can come too little Yafuri-kun" He didn't even turn to look at him when he said that.  
Yafuri felt the hate rise inside him and cleansed his fists hard together.  
Mael walked in the dining room and the woman slowly like a ghost followed after.  
Yafuri watched her pass by without a sound being made from her as she gracefully stepped inside.  
Yafuri followed after her but held his distance.  
She was powerful and her silence was scary in a sickening way.

The big oak dining table was crammed with food of all kind.  
There were pasta in big bowls and hot chicken on a big plate, fresh fruits and beef stews and fried rice of all kinds were placed on the table.  
The smell was enchanting.  
"What would you like to drink my dear?" Mael asked with a strange kindness to his voice when he talked to the woman sitting next to him.  
She looked bored and nodded towards the wine.  
Mael pored her a glass of bright white wine and turned towards Yafuri.  
"I'll have some Cola." Yafuri said before Mael could ask.  
Mael snapped his fingers and one of the ghoul servants fetched him a bottle of Coca Cola.  
The pair ate under silence.  
Yafuri really liked the food and stuffed himself until he was more than full.  
Mael ate slowly and cut the food in tiny pieces before eating them.  
The nameless woman ate only the vegetarian food, some fruit and vegetables and some sushi while sipping the wine slowly.  
"This is Yafuri Chao, the newest addition to our family." Mael suddenly said to the woman.  
The woman with the black hair looked at Yafuri with lifeless eyes and Yafuri could see his own reflection in them.  
"This is Neri Denim of the Iron Bloodline, the Mind Traveler and my wife."  
Neri just looked at Mael and a soft smile came across her lips.  
Then she just got up, went over to Mael and gave him a long and emotional kiss on his lips.  
Then she walked out and walked into her sleeping quarters.  
"You don't live together?" Yafuri said with the fried noodles still hanging out from his mouth.  
"After a while together it is best to have some time apart. I guess she still has not forgive me for turning her in to a vampire from the start."  
"She was turned by you?"  
"Yes, I'm a born vampire but she was human that was turned by me as you were turned by Cassandra."  
Yafuri looked at Mael with a strange glare.  
"You were a born vampire?"  
"Yes, there are only a few of us left now. Me, the one you know as the Kowloon King and as I know as Adam Wong and some others of which I do not to speak."  
Yafuri could not believe that the person in front of him was as old if not older the King of the Kowloon Children, and the fact that he hade known him by his birth name Adam Wong.  
Yafuri had never heard that name before but he had heard Cassa talk about someone named Wong.  
The eyes of Mael held no lies and Yafuri started to think that maybe killing him would prove to be not so easy as he first thought.  
He had heard stories about Mael but never that he were one of the Ancients.  
"You don't seam to be that old." Yafuri tried to break the silence that had befallen the room.  
"You see, unlike Sei the Dragon King of the West among others, we Ancients cannot rebirth ourselves. We are stuck in these bodies until we die."  
Mael paused as he raised a glass of wine to his lips and taking a long drought.  
"But not even then is it over. If we are turned in to ash all we need is time and blood and we will rise again and again."  
Yafuri immediately thought of the Kowloon King and his ash lying in a coffin prison in the secret zone.  
The place where Cassa had wanted to go to revive him.  
"Don't worry little one, Adam is secure where he is and he will rise again. It is only a matter of time before the world will burn again."  
The malice in Mael's eyes knew no end.

Mael got up from the dining table and walked around it to get up next to Yafuri.  
"Still got the thirst of my blood?"  
Yafuri's throat aced and he nodded slightly.  
"Then all I ask is all but the softest of kisses and it will be yours."  
Yafuri swallowed hard and got up to his feet.  
After a long while pondering about what to do he closed his eye hard and leaned his head back and very comically pouted with his lips.  
It had looked more like he had tried to pull a funny face on Mael and the ancient vampire chuckled slightly.  
Grasping each side of Yafuri's face he could fell Yafuri relax from his touch.  
Without a word a soft and light kiss was placed on Yafuri's lips.  
The feeling was amazing and Yafuri shivered in his entire body from the treatment.  
Without being able to control himself he pressed the kiss back at Mael and a soft smile was played across his lips.  
Breaking the kiss Yafuri realized what he had been doing.  
Redness so red crossed his face that he could have easily been mistaken for a tomato as he lowered his eyes to the floor, embarrassed by what he just hade done.  
Mael got down on one knee and tilted his head to the side.  
His neck was as white as ivory and an unrealistic animal power griped Yafuri.  
The moment before gone from his memory as he sunk his teeth in to the soft flesh of Mael's neck.  
The blood that Yafuri drew inside him was even beyond the first time he had tasted it.  
It was so warm and thick, full of memories and pain but also lust and joy.  
He felt his knees getting weak and he fell to the floor.  
Mael had been smiling during the entire time.  
Mael got hold of him before Yafuri hit the floor.  
Easily lifting him up he walked in to one of the side doors.  
Inside was a nice and big bed.  
Placing Yafuri on it he slowly said "Rest for a while and reflect your thoughts when you wake up little wonderful Yafuri-Chan."  
With that he leaves the room and in the huge bed Yafuri stares at the roof.  
His tears streams down his face as he thinks about Cassa and Zaza and the thought of that he probably never was going to see them again, and for the fact that he hade liked the kiss of a man so much as he had.  
The warm blood of Mael was slowly running through his body and he started to feel more and more okay with what just hade been taking place in the other room just moments ago.  
He closed his eyes and decided that he would rest now and wake up early to start his training.

The blood of an ancient must be more powerful than anything and he could not wait to test if out.  
With that he fell asleep and dreamed of wonderful things of an ancient time where Mael had been seen as a god by humans and vampires alike.  
With the wonderful Neri at his side he had ruled the night with her as king and queen.  
But something was wrong, something felt strange and a dark shadow crept over the dream and then it was nothing but darkness and sadness.  
Yafuri slept the rest of the night dreaming of nothing at all but the endless darkness that was inside Mael Blueheart's soul.

The following morning he awoke of the sound of a gentle tap on his door.  
Already dressed he opens the heavy door.  
Neri was standing there looking down on him.  
She was dressed in a brown stylish outfit with a jacket in suede to match it.  
Behind her two of the healthier ghouls were standing, dressed in standard street wear.  
"We will shop for food here." She said with ice in her tone.  
It was the first time Yafuri had heard her voice and it was quite scary indeed.  
He then noticed that the boat was at port.  
It was by a harbor that he hadn't seen before.  
Neri turned on her heel and walked away.  
The ghouls followed her close after.  
Yafuri suddenly realized that he was supposed to follow her so on jumping feet as he tried to put on his shoes and at the same time holding up his pants he followed her down the dock in to the city.

The sun was just getting up and the chill of the night was still hanging on in the air.  
They took a cab in to town.  
Neri didn't say where they were going but instead reached a note over to the driver with a market address.  
The ride to the market was under complete silence and Yafuri was feeling a bit cramped when he had to sit between the ghouls as Neri sat in front.  
The ghouls looked all human but they clearly didn't have the need to wash themselves so they had been sprayed with perfume to hide the foul stench.  
At the market Neri gave Yafuri a wallet and a list.  
He got the ghoul that looked like a once young man with long brown unkempt hair now folded back in a rugged ponytail.  
They walked around looking for the various objects on the list.  
It was a wide variety of things.  
Everything from eggs to some LP records and light bulbs.  
The ghoul was the carrier and Yafuri was pleased that he was with him.  
Ghouls were strong but stupid so they just did what ever they were told to do.  
Hardest parts to find were the welding equipment and the gas tubes for the kitchen.  
After 6 plastic bags and an entire portable welding station they were done.  
They looked around the market for Neri but after an entire hour looking for her Yafuri decided that he would go back to the boat by himself.  
After traveling back and unloading everything he strolled the harbor for a while.  
The sun was shining warm and he wished that he had bought a belt to hold his pants up.  
Some time later he saw Neri and her ghoul coming down the boardwalk, the ghoul packed under an impressive amount of things.  
There was a huge rug and some thing that looked like a lamppost in metal and several big plastic bags on each arm.  
The other ghouls of the ship walked over to help him by a mental command from Neri.  
Yafuri was extremely bored again and decided to walk into Mael.  
He was going to ask for a favor.

**Chapter done, next chapter there will be SEX!**

**Stay tuned for more chapters later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

A world apart.

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao, Zaza Walkerman, And My own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of nudity and male on male sex. Don't read if you are offended. And this chapter is really long, sorry for that.**

Some of you may recognize a part of the beginning of this fic as I have actually copied it from **Blood is his Drug** writhen by **SquirrelLuvsPnut**.  
Please check out her other writings.  
really hope and that you wont flame me all too much but I felt that I needed to continue this story and I have been given **SquirrelLuvsPnut **her approval.

_**Warnings for Violence, very rude language, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex in this chapter.  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

The room was empty and dark.  
Yafuri walked over to the big steel door and opened it easily.  
His vampire powers were coming back fast.  
Inside was a coffin in black marble with gold trims on the sides.  
It looked ancient and very heavy.  
He walked up next to it and knocked on the lid hard three times.  
The room was painted black and no light was to be seen.  
When no answer was heard he knocked again, harder this time.  
Still no answer Yafuri got angry and kicked the side of the coffin hard.  
The lid flung open with a smooth motion without making a sound.  
The arm of Mael was so fast that Yafuri didn't even have a chance to draw back his leg from the kick.  
The hand got hold of his leg and with a force he never felt before Yafuri was flung up over and in the huge coffin while the heavy lid closed down upon him.  
The coffin was roomy enough for 2 people and he saw in the dark that he was lying on top of Mael.  
Inches from his face.  
"Don't. Ever. Kick. The. Coffin!" Mael's voice was sharp as a dagger.  
"S-Sorry." Was all that Yafuri managed to say.  
"What do you what little one?" Clearly moody on his voice.  
"Humm… can I hunt in town tonight?" Yafuri's voice was trailing of to almost a whisper.  
Mael looked very pleased with himself for a moment and Yafuri suddenly realized that Mael's hand was on his back under his shirt and the other was grasping him firmly at his butt.  
It was hard to talk when the person in front of you was clearly thinking of something else.  
"Sure, but you know my price don't you little one?" Mael's voice was full of glee and malicious intents.  
Yafuri swallowed hard and nodded slowly.  
With that Mael pressed his lips against Yafuri's own and with the cramp space of the coffin there was no place to retreat to.  
But the kiss was amazing just like the last one and suddenly he was the one pressing down on Mael.  
The grasp of Mael's hands tightened and Yafuri could feel Mael's nails biting in to the soft flesh of his back.  
Thankfully Yafuri was wearing his pants and underwear so at least the skin of his rump wasn't pierced by the sharp nails.  
The lid of the coffin swung open and the kiss was broken.  
"Tell me your adventures of to night when you come back."  
With that Yafuri was lifted out of the coffin and the lid closed again.  
Mael had a strange smile on his lips when he said that.

Yafuri turned and walked out of the room, grabbing one of the many swords hanging from the wall, when he realized something horrible.  
His friend between his legs was rock hard.  
"What the?" Yafuri didn't know why when he realized that Mael must had felt the pressure from Yafuri's penis against his own.  
There was no color contrast of red that wasn't flashing over Yafuri's face right now.  
"He felt it and then he thought…" Yafuri rushed out of the room and of the boat.  
He sprinted in to town the fastest that he could.  
A gigantic scream of panic echoed in his head.  
Neri was standing on the ridge of the boat looking after him as Yafuri ran past.  
A soft sight came from her mouth as she walked down the railing and into the dock.

He had to run with his hands holding up his pants but still his friend would not go down.  
Not until one whole hour later in what looked like a park he got soft and Yafuri could finally catch a breath.  
How am I going to be able to return to the boat after this? Yafuri's thoughts were racing and he was loosing.  
He sat down by a huge statue in the park.  
The statue was a man on a horse holding up a sword.  
It was ugly and weathered.  
Yafuri didn't understand these new feelings he had been felling lately and it all had started with Zaza.  
He was a Kowloon killing machine not some punk with a crush on an older man.  
"Crush?" a voice said behind him.  
Yafuri turned on the spot just to stare in the icy eyes of Neri.  
She was wearing a black semi dress with black pants.  
Her short black hair waving in the soft wind.  
"Little one you don't have a crush on that man."  
She walked over and sat down beside him.  
"It is he who has a crush on you!"  
Yafuri looked up at the woman next to him.  
"So you can read minds huh?"  
Neri only nodded.  
"That's how we found you and that's why he is letting me live."  
"What?"  
She was looking sad all of a sudden.  
"He have lived for so long that he have forgotten what it is to love, he only remember lust now, and he uses it as he wishes."  
"But his blood then? Will I die if I leave him?"  
Neri looked at the leaves that sprouted from every tree.  
"Yes but not because of the blood."  
Yafuri was felling strangely confident with Neri like she was someone he had always known.  
"He will hunt you down and kill you in a thousand different ways if you tried to leave him, he would never stop."  
Ice cold waves ran lengths down Yafuri's spine as she said that.  
"You are to be his boy toy forever until the day he finds someone better looking or cuter than you."  
Yafuri swallowed hard and thoughts ran through his head for a while.  
"What should I do?" he finally asked.  
"You cant kill him, so stick to him and be irreplaceable to him and for Christ sake, give a little more than a kiss next time or you will be going for the ocean floor sooner than you think!"  
Yafuri shivered in the thought of going all out with Mael.  
It was not that he didn't like him or not but just the fact that he wasn't used to these types of feelings.  
"Don't worry Yafuri-kun, you will feel more and more for him and before you know it you will be unable to leave by your own free will."  
Neri suddenly looked even more sad and miserable.  
"Before you know it you will love him so much that you rather die than to leave his side." She said with tears forming in her eyes.  
Yafuri wanted to reach out and comfort her but felt unable to move from the spot.  
They sat for a little while not saying a word and then she left him in his thoughts reminiscing what just had happened in the dark coffin of Mael Blueheart.

The day moved on and Yafuri was walking the town with his eyes fixed on the ground and his mind somewhere else.  
After eating in a suspicious dinning place he walked until day became night.  
He was admits, lost in his thoughts of Mael and his feelings.  
Was the throbbing feeling in his heart… love?  
"No that impossible, I'm Yafuri Chao the Kowloon Child." Yafuri screamed out.  
"I'm a dangerous killing machine that have felled men of might and power with my blade!"  
He then sunk down in the corner of a dirty street.  
"But I'm feeling like I'm going crazy when he is by my side." He whimpered for himself.  
Not even noticing the three people coming up besides him.  
"What a little cutie like you doing in a place like this?" A fat scrubby voice said.  
Yafuri looked sluggish up on the man talking.  
His hair was long and unkempt and his big flabby gut was covered in something that looked like mustard stains and urine.  
The other two assailants were dressed in clear new-hobo style.  
Yafuri slowly rose to his feet.  
The huge man grabbed him on each shoulder.  
"I can get a pretty penny for you sweet ass." He said allowing his right hand grasp Yafuri's left butt cheek hard.  
A soft smile crept across Yafuri's face as the huge mans eyes widened.

With a swift movement the arm of the fat man was flying in the air.  
Severed by the join of his shoulder the fat man looked somewhat confounded and dumb, clearly not realizing what just happened.  
Then the pain shot in as the blood came rushing out.  
The fat mans screams was cut short as Yafuri's blade cut strait through his throat, sending a spray of blood in the faces of his companions.  
Yafuri's eyes became black and he could not stop himself from totally mutilating the fat man.  
The blade cut thought the flesh as easy as a warm knife cut through butter.  
Yafuri suddenly realized that he was screaming something but he didn't know what it was.  
He hunted the other two down the alley cutting them down easily, drinking their blood from his blade.  
He was still screaming something.  
The when the last one was cut down and literally chopped to tiny pieces he realized what he hade been screaming.  
"Mael Blueheart!" He had been screaming it over and over again.  
Hopefully nobody had heard him screaming that or else he would surely get to pay for it.  
Maybe that would not be so bad he thought with a smirk.  
"What? No, no I didn't just think that!" He says to himself banging his head with his bloodstains fist.  
"These thoughts are not my own, they cant be." Tears streamed down his face, as he didn't know what to do next.  
He was lost and his heart was acing in a way that he had forgotten it could do.  
Silently crying and ever so slightly sobbing he trailed back to the boat.  
Neri had been right.  
Even now when he was so close to him he could not leave him.  
Mael Blueheart was his lord now and Yafuri were to stay by his side for all time until he dies.  
"Man if I wasn't depressed before what can you call me now?" he says to himself as he walks the street down the alley to the harbor.  
He needed comfort now and his legs were carrying him towards the one man who could deliver that.  
"And he will probably enjoy it to." He said with a soft whisper.

Meal was waiting for him in his study hall where Yafuri first had encountered him.  
He was sitting in one of the big leather chairs and was still reading his book.  
Yafuri was standing in the doorway.  
It had took him the better part of 2 hours to get to the boat, mindlessly walking around it first, not sure what to do.  
He was still holding his sword in his hand.  
"Are you going to do something with that or are you just letting the cold in to anger me?"  
Yafuri launched out at Mael with a fury that was uncontrollable.  
How dare he patronize me? I am a fucking Kowloon killing machine and not you boy toy goddamn it. The thoughts raced in Yafuris head.  
The blade was aiming for his neck that hold his sweet blood.  
The blade cut through the chair and was just an inch from biting the flesh of Mael as he moved.  
The fist clad in magical iron slammed hard into Yafuri's gut.  
The force was more than enough to make Yafuri drop his blade and fall to his knees several feet away.  
"The blood rush happens to all who have tasted my blood but it will pass so for that I forgive you but I will not forgive the fact that you screamed my name as you slashed up some fucking hobos and that you destroyed my favorite chair!"  
Mael kicked Yafuri so hard in the gut that he hit the metal roof above him hard before falling down to the ground again.  
In midair Mael caught Yafuri's neck.  
Holding Yafuri in one hand by his neck Mael walks over to one of the other chairs.  
Sitting down he places the barely conscious Yafuri over his lap and pulls easily the oversized pants and underwear down to his feet.  
"When I was young this was how you disciplined naughty children. Or would you rather have death?"  
Yafuri said nothing but instead places his hands on Mael's lap and bows his head down preparing for the punishment to begin.  
The spanking was brutal and Yafuri didn't thought that something so simple as getting slapped on your butt could hurt so much.  
The shame knew no end.  
There he was, a child of the Kowloon area.  
And he was getting spanked.  
He may just still be a kid but still he was a warrior in heart and as he lay there he swore a silent oath.  
An oath to kill and destroy everyone on this boat.  
After the beating was over, and it had felt like hours but in reality much shorter than that, he was embraced by Mael and given a long and deep kiss.  
Yafuri's tears had dried out and the kiss made the extreme pain in his lower part of his body to seem less painful.  
Yafuri was lifted up from Meal's lap and shooed out of the room till the deck of the boat.  
Picking up his sword on the way out.

Having trouble walking straight Yafuri made his was to the top roof of the boat.  
The night wind was shilling and nice.  
Dropping his pants and underwear he place himself with his sore butt in the way of the wind allowing it to chill his reddened flesh.  
Standing on all four like a dog he remembered getting a spanking from Cassa once a long time ago.  
But she had not been even hitting twice as hard as Mael had.  
The air was nice and he was really hoping that nobody saw him standing like this.  
After a while and the soreness of his butt had gone down, he pulled up his pants walked down into Mael's room again.

Mael were sitting in a new chair with the old one thrown out as he looks up at Yafuri.  
"I'm sorry for what I did back then." Yafuri growls with a very low voice.  
Mael stares at him for a while and then puts the book down.  
"I'm sorry for spanking you harder than what was needed but you got on my nerves." He replies.  
"I know that the lust of battle grabbed you and the sent of my blood made you go haywire. So no hard feelings now?" Mael looks at Yafuri and gets a nod in reply.  
"Your room seems a bit unfinished don't you think?"  
Yafuri looks up at Mael's face and give a "Yeah?" in reply.  
"You can sleep in my coffin with me if you like to?"  
The smirk on Mael's face was clear and so was the red on Yafuri's cheeks as he remembered what had happened the last/first time he was in the same coffin as Mael.  
"I will think about it." He simply replies and turns to leave to room.  
"Just until your room is finished."  
Yafuri stopped in the doorway.  
He put the sword down next to the way and closed the door.  
"Just till it is finished, but only sleep! Nothing else!" He said with resolve.  
Mael just gave a nod.  
"Do you want to watch some TV?"  
Yafuri gave a shrug with his shoulders.  
He didn't really like TV but it had been a while sense last time.  
And he really didn't have allot other things to do around here anyways.

Mael flipped a remote on the small oak table next to him and a huge flat screen appeared from the wall.  
He gave the remote to Yafuri who sat very carefully down in one of the remaining chairs.  
Mael just read the entire time and Yafuri did not even notice that he fell a sleep in the big comfy chair.  
Mael placed a blanket over his little guest and decided that he could stay in the chair for the rest of the night.  
Mael opened the door and walked outside in to the late night.  
It was time to hunt and to visit an old friend.

As the morning broke Yafuri's neck was stiff as an iron bar.  
Sleeping in a chair that was designed for tall persons to sit in made it a bad bed for short persons.  
Mael was in his coffin sleeping and Yafuri stretched out his stiff limbs.  
In front of him on the floor was a box.  
Wrapped in a glossy paper with pictures of balloons on it, he opened the lid.  
Inside was the new console PS4 with some games and some cables.  
It was clearly not new from a store.  
Yafuri could smell dried out human blood on it.  
But it was a nice gesture and he actually appreciated that.

Going outside his vampire flesh had healed the blows from Mael's spanking last night and he could walk pretty normal.  
The air was clear and Yafuri noticed that they had made sea.  
He could see the town vaguely because they were about 1 maybe 2 kilometers offshore.  
The anchored by a nearby reef and the cold water was very clear for this part of the world.  
The deck of the boat was colored in a dull gray tone and had strange locked boxes and pipes everywhere.  
The boat had a railing going down one of its sides and Yafuri was getting a little curious and peaked over the edge.  
The railing was close to the water and had a small portable kind of plateau, which on top of it two ghouls were standing and looking in to the water.  
Yafuri stared at the ghouls for a while when suddenly a figure appeared in the water.  
The figure was a girl that was young and very attractive.  
Long blond straight hair hung from her head.  
She was wearing a black bathing suit and she was carrying a bag of some sort.  
A cute little nose and big brown eyes.  
She looked at the ghouls, sending them a mental command, one of them gave her a towel and the other took the bag and went up the railing.

Yafuri hadn't seen her around the boat before and was curious about the newly arrived girl.  
She warped the towel around her head and went up the railing after the ghouls.  
Yafuri looked at her from a distance but when she saw him she walked straight over to him fast.  
"Mimiko Wu-Man." She said with a huge smile on her pretty face, reaching out with her hand to shake his.  
"Humm… Yafuri Chao" He replied shaking her hand slightly.  
She was Japanese and had a very nice smile.  
"Oh you are pretty, I understand why he chose you!"  
"W-What?" Was all he could say.  
"Welcome, Mimiko-chan." Neri said as she walked down the deck.  
"Neri-sama!" Mimiko rushed over and gave Neri a big hug.  
Neri looked as bored as she always does but she did hug Mimiko back.  
"Is he still asleep?"  
A silent nod was her reply and of Mimiko darted to Mael's room humming cheerfully on a happy tune.  
Yafuri saw a small tattoo of something on her shoulder as she ran away.  
Neri walked over and with one slender elegant finger she put it under Yafuri's chin and closed his open mouth with it.  
"Don't stare and droll over other peoples things." She said with a soft smile.  
"Who is she?" Was all he could reply.  
"She is/was like you, a toy of Mael until he sat her free for reasons unknown. Her name is Mimiko Wu-man, Vampire of the Iron bloodline and the first turned by Mael Blueheart and Guardian of the Secrets of Bloodlines."  
Yafuri thought that she was very beautiful and so full of energy for an old blood.  
"Yes she is." Neri said as she read his mind.  
"Don't do that! It's private and it's kinda rude to read other peoples thoughts don't you know?"  
"Sorry, I will be more careful next time!" She said with a smile.

As she walked by him she stroke his long brown hair with her hand.  
"She was coming here from the sea. She has always been a good swimmer!"  
Yafuri turned around to face her again.  
"And the bag and the ghouls?"  
"They were sent by me to help her but the bag is secret even to me."  
She glanced over her shoulder at him.  
"That's why she is the guardian of it."  
With that she gracefully walked away to look at the water that slowly flowed by.  
Everyone on this boat is nuts! Yafuri silently thought.

Just the thought that Mael would have had a wife or girlfriend before Neri was confusing and probably why Neri was the way she was.  
Not to mention that if Mimiko were older than Neri she would not be able to reborn herself and that was her original body.  
Wasn't she a bit to young to be turned a vampire?  
Although he himself was younger than her in body.  
The water was still and the sun high on the sky when Mimiko came over to Yafuri.  
She was done with her greeting and probably smooching of Mael.  
She gave Yafuri a hug.  
Very uneasy with the situation he was in and felling a bit cramp he slid out of her grasp.  
She looked him in the eyes and said very cheerfully "You got a spanking, huh?"  
Yafuri's eyes flared open wide and he stuttered, "T-That's none of your fucking business!"  
"Don't worry, I got it to several times when Mael and I lived together."  
A sinful smirk ran across her face and Yafuri understood that she probably had liked it to.  
She danced around singing on the same happy tune as before.  
"Do you want to swim Yafuri-kun?"  
Yafuri glared down at the menacing ocean and remembering the darkness floating in upon him again.  
"No thanks, I don't swim very well." He lied.  
"Then I will learn you!" Mimiko was jumping up and down with happiness.  
"I don't swim okay?" Yafuri growled at her.  
He didn't want to swim.  
He like solid ground better and just the thought of the chill of the water was more than enough to make him stay on the boat.  
Mimiko just glared at him, shrugged her shoulders and danced away allowing her long hair flow around her in the soft wind.  
Yafuri didn't like it so far out from the main land but it was nothing he could do anything about now.  
Or was it?  
He knew that it he let Mael kiss him again or something like that he would probably get him to let Yafuri get of on the nearest land for sure.  
He hadn't completely disliked being kissed and all but it was just not the Kowloon way of doing things.

The day drifted by.  
Sometimes Neri walked by reading a huge tome in the damp sunlight and other times Mimiko danced around singing on a happy but old tune.  
He was as bored as he always was.  
It had become a part of his daily life style.  
He didn't like being bored but it was just that he could not bother enough to care simply.  
He had the sword that he got from Mael's office and practiced with it allots just to keep him in shape.  
It was almost time for Mael to wake up and welcome them in for the late meal but Yafuri still could not bring himself to a conclusion of what to do.  
Shall I let him kiss me again so I maybe can get to the main land or should I just try to escape or just stay put here on the boat until the next time we make harbor?  
The thoughts were running through his head so fast it was giving him a headache.  
And the constant singing and humming of Mimiko didn't help exactly either.  
Suddenly the dinning bell rang out for dinner and the trio ventured inside.

The room was well lit as always and Mael was sitting in one of the chairs by the huge dinner table.  
He was clad in a huge crimson red cloak with velvet pants colored deep red.  
No shirt but several golden chains hangs from both his hair and neck.  
They sat down and suddenly Mimiko, that was sitting next and a bit to close to Yafuri for his own liking grabbed his hand.  
Then she took Mael's hand and Mael took Neri and she took Yafuri's other hand in hers and then they all bowed their heads.  
Yafuri looked dumb folded on as they sat there with their heads bowed down and didn't really know what to do.  
Suddenly Mimiko said "Amen" and both Mael and Neri said it to.  
Then they started to dig in on the food.  
"What was that all about?" Yafuri asked straight out.  
"We should thank the lord for the blessings we receive each day!" Mimiko said with a cheerful voice.  
"Are you serious?" Yafuri asked and looked at her stupidly with disgust in his eyes.  
"Do you actually believe in God?"  
"Who created us if not God?" Mimiko said with an empty expression on her face.  
"Hummm let me guess… Mael maybe?" Yafuri was really getting annoyed.  
"Well maybe it was God who told him to change me?" Mimiko said with a sly smile.  
"Are you actually buying this?" Yafuri asked Neri and Mael with a hint of despair in his voice.  
"It's for making Mimiko-chan happy so then I will pray to her God." Neri said with her usual empty voice.  
"Agree" Mael simply said while stuffing himself with a beef stew.  
Yafuri was sitting with his mouth opened and could not really believe what he was hearing.  
"It doesn't mean that I believe that God exist although!" Mael quickly added.  
The dinner continued with the constant chatter from Mimiko about her trips and all the oh so wonderful towns and sites she had been to.

After the dinner Mimiko went out to dive in the pitch-black ice-cold ocean, Neri was sitting in her quarters reading and Mael was playing a violin of really old design.  
Yafuri hade been playing on his game but after defeating the level one evil blob boss it became boring again.  
The tune Mael was playing was beautiful and sad.  
He didn't need any notes to play by and Yafuri thought that Mael probably had played that song a thousand times before.  
"Where are you from?"  
The question caught Mael of guard and he stopped playing.  
"I was born in a village that don't exist anymore in Russia. The air was always clear and fresh."  
He continued to plat softer this time.  
"How we were to be the real first vampires I will not tell because you are way out of age little one."  
Yafuri listened to the music and found he being calm and comfortable around Mael that he hadn't been before.  
"How many ancients are they?"  
"We were seven from the beginning and now 2 are dead but still not as we cannot truly die. Adam Wong is one of them."  
Mael stopped playing and carefully putting the violin back in its weathered case.  
"Why the wonder?" He asked as he pored himself a glass of brandy.  
"No reason."  
Mael pored another glass and put two sugar bits in it as well.  
He gave that one to Yafuri and sat down opposite of him.  
"I don't drink alcohol."  
"You will like that one." Mael softly said while sipping his own glass.  
Yafuri took one tiny sip of the brownish liquid and found the taste warm and very strong but still sweet and smooth.  
Taking another sip it went down easier this time.  
Felling quite pleasant he sunk back in to the oversized chair and tilting his head back in to the soft old leather.  
"You have a request?" Mael said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
Yafuri got up somewhat and straightened his back.  
"Yes, I don't like the sea and would like to return to the main land soon if it's possible?"  
"Have you deserved that after what happened last time?"  
"It wont happen again and if it does you may dispose of me as you like."  
A sly grin crept across Mael's face.  
"As I like huh? And what do I get out from it?"  
Yafuri swallowed hard and drank all of the brandy down in one gulp.  
The alcohol burned in his chest and it had been a bit too strong for him.  
"I will spend the night with you in your coffin for it!" Yafuri couldn't believe what he just had said.  
Mael slowly got up and walked over to the boy.  
Yafuri was felling cramped as Mael suddenly bend over and came in face level with the sitting Yafuri.  
Mael placed both his hands behind Yafuri's head and let his strong slender fingers dig in to his hair.  
The kiss that followed made Yafuri knee weak.

He was like in a trance.  
He didn't remember Mael kissing was this good?  
He felt like he was flying.  
He became first warm then cold and then warm again.  
He realized that it became dark around him.  
He opened his eyes as the kiss broke.  
He was in Mael's coffin and he was naked.  
Mael had undressed him while kissing and carrying him?  
He truly had some hidden skills.  
His hands wear all over him.  
They caressed him and felt every inch of his body.  
Mael's tongue soon replaced the hands and it to felt every inch of his naked and sweating body.  
The familiar sensation from when he was sick and he had felt the warm strange thing in his butt before came back when Mael liked him there.  
Oh Zaza you big dead perv.  
Yafuri's penis was rock hard and he felt feelings of lust and desires that he never felt before.  
Mael slit his wrist and let his own blood drip down in to Yafuri's mouth.  
The blood worked, as an even greater aphrodisiac and now Yafuri couldn't control himself any longer.  
Using one hand to apply lubricant on himself, the other holding a firm grip around Yafuri's penis, stroking it gently.  
Mael felt Yafuri's body was ready and positioned himself over the boy in between his legs that wear wrapped around Mael's waist.  
"It will hurt at first." He said between the never ending kissed and nibs.  
"I d-don't care." Yafuri replied between the heavy panting and stuttered breathing.  
A quick trust and Mael entered Yafuri's body.  
There was pain.  
Oh God he was huge.  
But there was pleasure beyond his wildest dreams.  
It didn't matter anymore now.  
Not Cassa or the Silver Blade.  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
The trusting in and out of him made him scream of pure raw pleasure.  
He clawed at Mael's rock hard sweat cowered back.  
He felt pain with each trust of pleasure inside of him.  
He was turned to stand like a dog when the heavy lid of the coffin was tossed aside.  
He was getting fucked like a dog.  
Like a bitch in heat.  
And he loved it.  
The shame made him want to run away, to kill himself and to kill Mael in a thousand horrible ways but he couldn't move.  
All he could do was to moan.  
He was reaching his peak now.  
He felt like he was going to burst any second now.  
And then he felt how Mael's body stiffened behind him as the trusting stopped.  
Yafuri blew his cum all over the coffin sheets as he felt how Mael relived himself inside of him.  
All but a faint scream of final pleasure escaped his lips.  
Yafuri's vision blurred and he started to wobble.  
The next thing he felt before he passed out was Mael pulling himself out of his ass with a slight comical 'plop' sound heard in the small room.  
Yafuri slept better than he ever slept before.  
Safely in the arms of the vampire he had swore to kill to regain his pride again.

**And thats it folks, the first sex scene, bit long story and now more sex will follow, dont flame me to hard, Yafuri is old enough to have sex, he just have a small body hats all.**  
**Stay tuned for more sexy Yafuri Chao adventures!**


	6. Chapter 6

A world apart

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

This fic goes out to my friend, the amazing artists Sylphide2!  
Thank you so much for your amazing work and keep the good work up!

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

The next morning was cold and clear.  
Yafuri woke up in a bed standing in the room above Mael's room.  
He was dressed and he felt a type of new soreness he hasn't felt before.  
But other than that he was feeling fine.  
Very fine.  
Disturbingly fine.  
He had sex with another man.  
Ha had been ravaged and literally drugged and raped by a man that he sourly hate.  
And he had let him do it to him.  
And he was feeling fine?  
Yafuri got out of bed and went outside.  
He wasn't very sore or anything as the pain was quickly fading away.

The sun was shining bright but the air was still very chilly.  
He then noticed that they were moving.  
The boat was heading towards mainland.  
Yafuri didn't know what kind of town it was they were getting closer to but it was land and that was all that counted.  
It was more of an island than mainland although.  
The town was big and beautiful and the harbor was filled with big white boats of the more expensive kind.  
Yafuri could almost smell the fresh untainted blood oozing from the people living in the city.  
A strange blood rush moved across his body and he felt the hunger rise inside him.  
He wanted to kill.  
He wanted to maim and slaughter.  
He wanted to get the feeling of Mael's body of him.  
The smell and the taste were still there and it hangs on like a strange reminder of his late night sin.  
Yafuri smiled a crooked smile and sat down on the cold metal deck.  
Soon he would have solid ground under his feet.  
He was feeling a new feeling inside of him.  
He was feeling… bad.  
In a good way.  
Bad like naughty bad instead of just mean bad.  
He never felt bad when he took a life.  
He never regretted killing a human or an animal.  
But now he was feeling bad in a nice and menacing way.  
He had been naughty in every word of it.  
And he loved it.

This new feeling was sow good that the thoughts that he had done a bad or wrong thing with Mael last night was washed away.  
Now he felt almost an inner pride in what he had done.  
He had broken the boundaries of his own mind.  
He had done a thing that he never thought that he would ever do or ever like for that matter too.  
But he had done it and he had liked it.  
Yes now he could say it.  
"I like it and it made me feel good!"  
His scream was going pretty mush unheard except a few ghouls that didn't even bother to turn their heads.  
The dinner bell rang in the evening night.  
They had yet to made port because of some technicality of what kind of ship they were.  
They would be given clearance in the morning.

The table was decked with food and drinks as usual.  
Mael was not present but Mimiko was there busy with her praying to her god.  
Neri came in through the aft door and sat down to pour herself some wine.  
Mael came shortly after dressed in an interesting outfit.  
He looked like a semi punk/aristocrat.  
"You like it? It's the latest fashion from Nippon!" He said with a huge smile.  
Neri didn't answer but nodded in approval.  
Mimiko just continued with her prayers.  
After sitting down he noticed that Yafuri was smiling a very vicious smile at him.  
"What are you so happy about then?" He said with a quirked smile.  
Yafuri rise up and slowly walked over to Mael.  
Instinctively Mael tightened his fists, ready for a fight.  
With blinding speed Yafuri launched himself on Mael and embraced him in a long and powerful kiss.  
Mael didn't know what to do except to kiss back.  
The other two people in the room looked on slightly confounded of what just had happened.  
"I bet you didn't think that was coming hu?" Yafuri said with a perky smile.  
Then he went over to his seat and sat down.  
Mael just looked really dumb folded and didn't know what to say.  
A slight smile crept across Neri's face because she knew that Yafuri just had won his first victory against Mael.  
Now the kiss was not a bargain tool anymore.  
It had become what it was normally was.  
It had become a pleasurable act.  
And Mael had just lost some of his power over Yafuri as the kiss no longer was feared but instead embraced with greatest pleasure.  
The dinner went on without much talk at all.  
Mael just ate his rice and drank his cup of wine.  
Yafuri feasted on the roasted beef and actually enjoyed the silence that befell the dining room.

After the dinner Yafuri was sitting outside in the cool air.  
His legs wear dangling from the roof end.  
The city was so big and full of life.  
He wanted it so bad.  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the person walking up next to him.  
"Don't defy me."  
The voice was dark and heavy.  
"I wont defy you if you give me some time and space." Yafuri said without turning to face Mael.  
"I have allot to think about that's all."  
Mael seated himself next to the young vampire.  
"Do you miss her?" He said with a low voice.  
"Cassa? No I don't think so."  
"But you do miss him right?"  
Yafuri's face turned slightly red.  
"Yeah, a little maybe."  
The duo sat and watched the town bathe in light and sound.  
"How did you know about Zaza?"  
"When we shared that moment together I saw him inside your head. Kind of reading your memories without using my powers."  
Yafuri pulled up his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.  
"When will my room be ready?"  
Mael raised a well-groomed eyebrow.  
"So you will stay then?"  
Yafuri pondered for a while.  
"Yeah, but I still want to get of to main land from time to time."  
Mael placed a hand on his head and ruffled up his hair.  
The gesture was pretty clear and then he got up and left.  
Yafuri was lost in his thoughts and didn't get any sleep that night.  
When the dawn came he was still sitting on the cold metal roof.  
Zaza's face had been in his thoughts and a small lone tear crept down his cheek.

The town was huge and beautiful.  
Or that's what he would be thinking if he weren't so god damn tired.  
Mimiko and Yafuri were standing at the plaza center with a box of bento each.  
"Mmmm… Lunch" Was all he said while eating the pork-fried rice.  
"Wanna go to the arcade?"  
Mimiko was as happy and go gitty as ever.  
Always full of energy.  
"Na, Neri said that as soon the workers are done with docking the boat we would check in to a hotel all four of us."  
The boat was to be pulled out of the water in the dry dock for a coat of new paint and overhaul.  
Mael was not pleased at all that he was no longer on the sea.  
Neri was instructing the ghouls to hide until called for and also where to place the coffin with a very enraged Mael trapped inside until they got a hotel room.  
The people of the city were rushing by carrying big bags of food and newly shopped clothes.  
There was a big banderole sign hanging from the buildings with the print: Annual April Fest.  
Everybody was preparing for the huge event that were going to be later that night.  
Everywhere people were putting up decorations and balloons.  
Mimiko were delighted beyond words.  
"Isn't it wonderful?" She squealed.  
Are you sure you are an old blood? Yafuri thought silently as he looked around the colorful plaza.  
"All the bright colors and candy. I love it!"  
Yafuri walked around the plaza for a little while with Mimiko in a trail after him.  
Suddenly his leg started to vibrate.  
Reaching in his pocket he picks up the cell phone Neri had given him before going in to land.  
After a short instruction of were the hotel was they walked over to get their room keys.  
Mimiko and Yafuri were to share a bedroom together?

"Why can't I get my own room?"  
"I'm sorry sir but we are fully booked because of the festival." The hotel clerk answered as politely as he could.  
"Come on Yaffie it will be fun!" Mimiko cheered while running to the elevators.  
"Don't call me Yaffie!" But Mimiko had already disappeared and even if she had heard him she wouldn't care.  
Yafuri walked slowly inside the next elevator.  
After the bunch had settled in their rooms Mael had called them over to his and Neri's room.

"This city was once a beautiful home of vampires."  
Mael walked around the big room with his hands on his back.  
"But now almost nothing remains of that. Now we roam the streets at night as hunted vermin's and pests while they feast and drink their guts full."  
The words were filled with pain and old memories.  
Neri was sitting in the corner playing with a mind teaser trinket.  
Mimiko-chan was still over thrilled of the festival and had dressed herself in an actually beautiful evening dress.  
She looked like a small version of an old style lady.  
While humming on her constant happy tune she was occupied combing Yafuri's hair.  
It felt pretty nice, as she was very talented with her fingers.  
Mael was having trouble walking without the constant motion of the sea under his feet's but it was getting better.  
Yafuri had been given a new set of festive clothes to wear at the festival.  
He didn't like it.  
It was made as a renaissance outfit for lords and noblemen in a short version.  
It was even complemented with white knee long socks and black lacquer shoes with golden hinges on.  
All that was missing was the white face paint and white wig he thought.  
Mael was stunningly beautiful as ever with a noblemen outfit.  
Black long coat and a glistering white shirt and a smooth black top hat.  
He even had an old style cane with him.  
All of the accessories such as the pocket watch and the white gloves made him look really stylish and into character.  
Neri wore a plain black tube dress with modest amount of jewelry.  
Her hair was combed backwards and knotted in the back.  
She was really beautiful tonight.  
"Why thank you Yafuri, that's kind," she says without looking up from the trinket.  
"Don't do that man, it's annoying when you read my mind!"  
A small laughter in the room.  
"Are we ready to join the party then?" Mimiko was jumping up and down of excitement.  
"No slaughtering tonight! You may drink but don't make a mess of it!"  
Mael voice was hard as iron, then he put up a smile and looked really nobleman like.  
Mimiko had combed Yafuri's hair back and made two small ponytails like braids on each side of his head.  
He guessed it couldn't get much worse than this.  
Mael held arm hooks with Neri and slowly walked out of the room.  
Mimiko was quick to grab Yafuri's arm with a huge smile on her face.  
"Common Yaffie, lead me down the stairs!"  
Yafuri could only sigh and started to walk out with Mimiko hanging from his arm.  
I feel like an idiot! He thought.  
Even his stupid shoes clicked annoyingly as he walked over the hard stone floor.

As they walked out of the lobby to the streets people stopped and followed them with their eyes wide open, mouths dropped and a strange silence befell them.  
Mael seamed to really like the attention he got and walked in an odd fashion to attract as much attention as possible.  
He was used to this kind of head turning attention.  
Yafuri was not.  
It was awkward to have people looking at him and the one he cares about with awe.  
Cares about? Well maybe I do care about hem after all. He thought.  
Like a big strange misplaced family.  
It didn't seem to bother Mimiko at all and she walked really slowly and gracefully.  
Neri seemed to almost glide across the stairs.  
Her ice-cold eyes piercing any of the women daring to stare at Mael a little too much.  
She stilled seemed to care for him.  
But more of a trophy than a husband.  
The quartet got outside and the night was clear and spring fully warm.

Even as they walked down the streets filled with hundreds of humans, some that were even more beautiful clothed than the vampires stopped to drop their yaws in total awe.  
Mael was thriving in the hail of gasps and whispers around him.  
The walked for a while until they reached a house in the center of the town.  
The house looked like an old court hall or maybe a strange manor of some sorts.  
The windows were filled with blinking lights and heavy orchestra music could be heard from the inside.  
They walked up the stairs to the stylish clothed clerk that was given an invitation slip from Mael.  
The door was opened and they were lead inside.

The house was filled with people of the richer kind.  
All dressed somewhat like the style the vampires were wearing.  
A live orchestra was playing on a small stage and people were dancing around and around.  
Yafuri were given a drink of suspicious kind and it tasted horribly.  
Mael seemed to like it and Neri to.  
But when you get older you seem to change your taste in things to. Yafuri thought.  
The adult pair of the vampires went over to some old men and started talking.  
Yafuri went over to the food table.  
He hadn't got any dinner yet and it smelled really nice.  
About to dig in on the shrimps he felt a light pull in his sleeve.  
"Come dance with me!" Mimiko-chan's voice was filled with excitement and she looked like she could burst into hysteric laughter any minute.  
"B-But I can't dance." Yafuri eked as he was trying to squirm free of Mimiko's surprisingly strong grasp.  
"Don't worn you get the hang of it soon enough!" And with that Mimiko pulled him out on the dance floor.  
The dance went as suspected.  
Yafuri stepped more on Mimiko's toes than what is physically possible.  
She didn't mind though.  
She was way to busy dancing around.  
Yafuri caught himself thinking that she was stunningly beautiful tonight.  
After the third dance he was allowed to go over to the ordure's and gorge down some shrimp cocktails.  
The entire time Mael and Neri had been talking to a man dressed in a strange black trench coat similar thing.  
Yafuri hadn't seen his face jet but he was tall.  
Almost a little taller than Mael.  
His hair was smooth black and he wore lots golden earrings with strange symbols.  
"Who is that?" he finally asked Mimiko.  
She was busy gobbling down ice cream.  
"That is a very bad person!" Was all she said.  
Yafuri's curiosity awoke and he walked slowly over to them.  
Mael raised a slight eyebrow when he saw Yafuri slowly making his way up to them.  
"This is my latest protégé and lover, Yafuri Chao!" He said without hesitation, holding out his hand towards Yafuri.  
The other man turned around and took a long look at the boy.  
His eyes were ash gray.  
His skin almost ivory white.  
Scars crossed his prefect features all over his face.  
He could once have been beautiful but now his features made him look like a fairy tale bogyman.  
He wore no facial hair like Mael's chin beard.  
The symbols hanging from his earrings were Egyptian, that much he knew.  
Yafuri's face became bright red when he was presented as Mael's new lover.  
"This if Kraal Tyco, Emissary of the Ivory Coast and the Founder of the Fire Bloodline."  
Yafuri's eye went up and down the tall man.  
He was a vampire?  
And an old blood to boost.  
Suddenly Yafuri felt very young with his companions.  
"Please to meet you Yafuri Chao, Brother of Cassandra Jill Warlock."  
His voice was raspy and dry.  
Yafuri wished for his sword right now.  
He never felt this kind of menace before.  
Not even from Mael.  
Neri glanced at the young boy and turned to Mael.  
"I think that I need some air. I think your lover needs that too!" With that she lead Yafuri outside.

While outside Yafuri turned to Neri.  
"You read my mind hu?"  
"Yes, and you are right to be very afraid of that man!"  
"Why, what has he done?"  
"He is a great fighter against the Kowloon cause."  
Yafuri mouth dropped as he stared back in through the windows at the man standing and still talking with Mael.  
"Why don't Mael kill him?"  
"Because Mael in not a Kowloon, that's Adams legacy, not his."  
Neri looked down at the boy looking confounded.  
"Mael just don't hate Adam like Kraal do."  
"Why do he hate him?"  
Neri took a long sip on her wine.  
"Because Kraal believes in pure blood. And Kowloon is like a plague to ordinary vampires."  
"You don't like me either do you?"  
Neri looked down in to his big brown eyes.  
"I don't like what you can do or what you were."  
Then she reached out and touched his cheek.  
"But that is not who you are now. You have changed, and for that I'm glad."  
She then hugged him softly and turned to walk inside.  
"Stay away from that man, because he will harm you if gets the chance."

**Haha, will leave you standing there for the next Chapter that will be up soon.**

**As always R and R.**

**Bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A world apart**

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

This fic goes out to my friend, the amazing artists Sylphide2!  
Thank you so much for your amazing work and keep the good work up!

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex.  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

The party in the big house continued to the early morning.  
It was just minutes before the sunrise that Mael finally decides to go home.  
Yafuri had got some blood from a lobby boy.  
He was young so the blood was fresh and pure.  
He had ditched the body in the sewer line behind the house.  
That night he also had to endure dancing several more dances with both Mimiko and Mael.  
That had been embarrassing as hell.  
But Mael insisted that he would teach him how to move his feet.  
So in the middle of the room with all of the people staring at them he had grabbed Yafuri's hands and started to teach him ballroom dancing.  
Sure that it had helped but it was still embarrassing.  
The next dance he didn't step Mimiko on the toes all the time.

Making their way home Yafuri noticed that Mael was maybe a little drunk.  
They had been drinking quiet a lot of cocktails that night.  
Was it now?  
Was this the chance he had been waiting for?  
If he would use his newly boosted vampire powers he could teleport to the boat, get his sword, come back here and chop of Mael's head.  
Yafuri pondered the thoughts for a while.  
The taxi stopped at their hotel.  
After they got out, Neri walked up next to Yafuri and said with a low voice.  
"If you are about to do it, now is your best shot."  
Her voice was filled with ice and she was dead serious.  
Yafuri stopped and looked her in the eyes.  
"No."  
That's all he said and then walked inside.

As he put his foot over the ledge to Mael's room he was standing there and looking down on him.  
"Why didn't you take your chance?"  
Yafuri looked a little scared at first but then realized that it hade all been an act from Mael's side.  
"Because I don't need to kill you anymore."  
With that Mael got down to one knee and hugged the fancy dressed boy hard.  
Yafuri's arm hanged loosely at his sides.

"I love you."

The words just slip out.  
Mael was frozen in a shock like state.  
Yafuri could not help but to blush.  
"I love you too." Was all that Mael could reply.  
Mimiko was happy for them both.  
But Neri that was standing at the far out wall shed a single tear.  
For now Yafuri was lost for all eternity.  
Just like she was.

The next day went by without much fuss.  
It was in the evening when Mael woke up that things became odd.  
Mael was standing on the roof balcony of the hotel.  
Yafuri had been told that when he got back from the arcade he would go upstairs and meet him there.  
The evening was still and quite warm.  
It was really turning to spring.  
Mael was dressed like always in a stunning outfit.  
The suit probably cost more than the rooms in the hotel had.  
"I'm happy that you feel the way you feel."  
His voice was as clear as always and dead serious.  
He turned to face the boy who by now where dressed in his usual yellow jacket outfit.  
"That's why I have decided that I should let you free."  
Yafuri's eyes grew wide.  
"You are still my property, but you are now free to roam and fight wherever and whoever you please."  
Yafuri thought about it far a while.  
"I will stay." He could almost not believe in his own words.  
"But I want to be able to got to land when ever I want, or if I want to stay in a town and catch up with you later, that will be okay too."  
Mael just nodded slowly.  
Yafuri gave him a long hug and turned to go downstairs.  
"Neri has something for you, and I hope that you will be on the boat when we depart on Sunday."  
"I will think about it."  
With that Yafuri went downstairs to meet Neri.

She was dressed in a big robe made of soft fake fur.  
In her hand she held a mobile cell phone and a credit card.  
She gave him a hug and kissed him on his forehead.  
Mimiko gave him a big hug as well.  
And to top it of she pinched his butt as well.  
"Come back soon Yaffie."  
With that he slowly went out of the large hotel and into the streets.

The night was passing and the sunlight was rising.  
Yafuri's thoughts were confused and strange.  
He didn't know what he wanted to do.  
He wanted to be near Mael and the others.  
But he still wanted to kill him.  
He wanted to kill that cursed Silver Blade too.  
He wanted so many things.  
And he could not get any of it.  
He went into one of the many parks in town, and sat down on a graffiti covered park bench.  
He sipped the cold ice tea he just had bought slowly.  
The park was nice and full of people this early in the morning.  
The sun was shining warmly on top of his head.  
His yellow jacket was hanging loosely over the park bench.  
A tall, fat and strange man was sitting to his left.  
He was maybe from Japan or China.  
He was constantly humming on a strange and odd tune.  
Yafuri instantly wanted to kill him.  
He smelled like dirt and sweat.  
Yafuri decided he should take a walk instead.

All the time he felt like he was being followed.  
But each time he turned his head no one was there.  
The walk took him to the industrial district.  
It was still early in the day when he rounded a scrapping yard.  
He thought back at the time he had spent sleeping in that old dirty car, pulling on a cold from hell.  
After thinking that Yafuri became very aware of his soundings.  
It was quiet.  
In a harbor it should be loud and noisy.  
Strange.  
In the far out corner of the harbor a huge black boathouse were seated.  
It was old and Gothic.  
The birds on its roof were all silent.  
The only noise that were heard, were from the ocean itself.

As he trailed along he hopped over some rope that were laying out spread on the ground.  
Suddenly as he made the small jump over the rope it came alive.  
Quicker that he could react the rope spun itself around his ankles and up across his legs.  
Yafuri could easily tear the rope asunder with his vampire power, but it was everywhere and it was quiet the workout to reach around yourself when you are laying on the ground and as soon as he was freed from the rope he cached a glimpse of a shadow in the corner of his eye.  
Then the world turned black as something big and heavy struck him from behind.

When he awoke he was laying on the ground with his arms bended backwards by silver chains.  
The fat man who had been in the park where there.  
He was holding a sledge with blood stains on it.  
That probably what he had used to hit him with.  
Yafuri's head burst into a million shards of pain as the headache and pain from the wound in the back of his head was felt.  
The room was dank and smelled like old wet wood.  
It rocked slowly back and forth, so he was probably on another boat.  
The chains cut deep into his burnt flesh.  
The fat man took hold of the chains and dragged Yafuri upwards.  
"You will meet the boss now!" He said with a fat and flabby voice.  
He reeked of sweat and dirt.  
He wore a dirty white tank top and somewhat blue jeans and what looked like flip-flop shoes.  
"Nice outfit, fatass, who dresses you? The dumpster?"  
The fat and now angry Asian man yanked the chain upwards the stairs and Yafuri could only stubble after.  
As the reached the top stairs he cached a glimpse of the outside through a dirty grimed window.  
He was inside that big old houseboat of Gothic design.  
As the fat man pushed the final door open, Yafuri were thrown into an office like room.  
Behind a desk sat a young man.  
Not handsome or anything like that, but he was clearly a vampire.  
Unkempt hair and bad choice of clothing too.  
Yafuri stared at the teenager.  
"You are probably wondering why you are here?" He said with a squeaky voice.  
Yafuri said nothing, he looks like a rat in human shape, he thought.  
"You are here because you are a filthy Kowloon, and it would please my master if you would die!"  
Yafuri recognized the marking on the wall.  
It was the same symbol that Kraal Tyco had had for earrings.  
These punks are just pawns? Yafuri though as he scanned the room for anything that could help him.  
The young one in the chair looked and smelled really weak but the big guy behind him could probably do some easy magic.  
It had probably been him who had used that rope against him.  
"And if we kill you then the master would take us in by his side and love us!"  
With that Yafuri turned his head and chuckled.  
These guy want to be with that old blood? Like he would ever look at the likes of you with love.  
And then he found what he had been looking for.  
A rusty lead pipe was lying on the floor a small distance from him.  
"And after you kill me and turn me into dust, how are you going to prove that it's me who is dead and not just some pile of ash?"  
That the dumb fucks hadn't thought about and a wild bickering broke out between the fat guy and the scrawny teen.  
With that Yafuri dived to the side and grabbed hold of the pipe.

A quick jump got his hands from behind his back to his front as he jumped into a ball and pulled his tied arms underneath him to his front side.  
Activating his vampire powers he was on top of the big guy before they even got a clue of what just hade happened.  
Yafuri struck out with the pipe and hit the fat guy between his eyes.  
The blow forced the guy backwards and with that Yafuri launched himself for his throat.  
He drank deeply of the fat and unhealthy blood, making his opponent to fall back and hitting the floor hard.  
Spitting out a great chunk of fat skin and flesh.  
He was out for the time being.  
The teen was in total shock and pathetic held out a knife in both hands towards Yafuri.  
The windows where covered with posters and planks so the guy was probably a night dweller.  
A quick feint and Yafuri easily dodge the knife thrust and knocks the teen out with a forceful blow to the back of his head.  
Yafuri pulls the keys out of the fat guys pocket and unlocks himself.  
It's embarrassing that these low life losers so easily caught him.  
Having an unusually cruel idée Yafuri attacks the scrawny teen.

The next day the teen awakes on top of his boat.  
His bleed from his head where Yafuri had struck him.  
He has a sock in his mouth and duck tape over it so he can't spit it out.  
Yafuri is sitting next to him.  
He is chained down with the same type of silver chains he had purchased for Yafuri.  
Yafuri only smiles and points towards something in the distance.  
And then something starts to burn his feet.  
The fat man was dead after Yafuri had removed his head with the knife that the other teen hade tried to kill him with.  
It had been messy and now most part of Yafuri's arms and clothes were covered in dried up blood.  
Yafuri watches as the suns rays burn the teenager to crisp ash.  
The teen flaps around in his chains and tries to scream.  
Yafuri spits in his face and gives him a quick kick in the groin.  
Within moments the pathetic vampire dies in a last flash of flames.  
He then kicks the dust of the roof and proceeds into town.  
The scars around his wrists are acing and he feels light headed for the over use of his vampire powers without pause.  
The boat was set a blaze by him and soon he can hear the sirens of the fire trucks rushing by.  
He gathers his thoughts for a while before deciding what to do.  
It's Sunday to day and Mael will be leaving soon.  
He could return and stay with him for the time being, until they reach another harbor.  
He would prefer to go back to Silver Blade so he can kill him although.  
Not kill him at first.  
No first he would make him feel pain and agony.  
A sly plan began to form in Yafuri's head.  
With that decided he headed back to Mael's ship.

**There we go.  
New update will follow soon, don't worry but a BIG fight is coming up, someone will die and more SEX! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

A world apart

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.  
This fic goes out to my friend, the amazing artists Sylphide2!  
Thank you so much for your amazing work and keep the good work up

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex.  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

Yafuri's quick phase through the city wasn't fast enough.  
Whenever he could he would use his vampyric powers to speed up towards Mael's boat.  
He needed to hurry if he were to catch them before they made sea.  
He decided to cut though the big central park.  
It was still pretty early in the morning and only few people were awake and in the park.  
Fire trucks sirens in the distance slowly dying away.  
The air was still cold and damp from the chill of the night.  
The scent of the air was full of wild flowers and morning dew.

Yafuri's yellow rain jacket evaporated as the first attack wave hit him in the back.  
Had he not been in the middle of a vampire-boosted sprint he wouldn't have the time to cast his jacket of.  
"What the HELL?" Was all he could scream as he tucks and rolled into the low bushes.  
The attack had been from above and had been of magical art.  
A magic fire attack.  
Kraal Tyco slowly floated into view.  
The old vampire was a flyer and not afraid of the climbing sun.  
His ash grey eyes darted back and forth across the low vegetation that were all around him.  
Yafuri's back was scorched slightly and it stung.  
He go a pretty good hiding point were he was sitting but he was nearly unarmed except for the silver edged knife.  
Kraal's dry voice echoed across the morning park.  
"Vermin! Come out from hiding and die you fiend! You, who are nothing but a low version of a plagued rat, spreading disease among our own kin."  
His ash grey eye suddenly turned crimson then black as a very fine line of fire erupted from them.  
The thin stream of superheated air combusted and sent an shockwave of fire across the area in front of him.  
Luckily Yafuri still was super charged with vampire powers and he launched an high attack down on kraal who now stood on the ground.  
Kraals eyes turned back to normal ash grey just as Yafuri came into view.  
He hoped that the old vampire needed time to do the fire trick again.  
He didn't.  
Yafuri was struck with such a force that he was thrown several feet back into the low trees.  
His arms that hade protected him were badly burned.  
The knife was red hot and sizzling against the morning dew on the grass.  
The ancient vampire slowly walked towards were Yafuri had landed.  
Quickly getting to his full senses he crawled further back into the low vegetation.  
The skin on his arms screamed as he moved them fast trough the low bushes.  
Leaves and branches cut small gashes across them and blood started to flow from several cuts.  
I need some help he thought as the air turned hot again.

The door was almost kicked in as Neri stormed the private chambers of Mael Bluehearts private quarters.  
"I got him, he is badly hurt and will die very soon if you don't do something fast!" She screamed as she entered.  
Mael stood still bare naked but for a single red loincloth.  
Deep cuts and scars across his arms leaked out still warm blood.  
Not a single drop hit the ground.  
"Are you ready?" He asked the small vampire teen in front of him.  
Mimiko just nodded slowly as she raised her slender arms from her big backpack.  
A white blinding light filled the room as she spoke the forbidden words.

Yafuri was not pleased with how things were going.  
Thankfully kraal seamed to be a bad tracker.  
He still hadn't found Yafuri so now he just fired at everything in sight.  
Yafuri had even managed to get hold of his knife again.  
Still blazing hot he had to rip of a piece of his remaining pants in order just to hold it.  
His arms ached something fierce and he had trouble breathing.  
Hiding places were running short and the air itself were getting hotter and hotter by the second.  
He did what he was trained to do and stayed low, using short and superfast bursts of speed to get out of Kraal's field of vision.  
He made up his mind and went for the perfect right time.  
Just as he suspected Kraal needed to stand still when he fired his magic.  
So Yafuri just waited for the next hot fire attack to commence.  
And just as Kraal fired up his magic blast again against the far away bushes, Yafuri made his move.  
He launched a super charged sprint, the last of his vampire strength used up totally, as he stayed low and fast.  
Just as Kraal got sight of him his fire attack stopped and the slower and larger vampire turned towards his attacker.  
But just as those grey eyes turned red black again Yafuri jumped.  
The fire licked his lower legs slightly as he flashed through them, blade in hand.

The blade connected to soft flesh and for the first time in almost a hundred years Kraal Tyco, the emissary of the Ivory Coast and the founder of the Fire Bloodline was wounded.  
Black blood gushed out from the gaping wound in his throat and he feel to one knee.  
"You filth…" Was all he could say before he was stuck again and again.  
Yafuri wasn't even using his fast draining vampire powers now.  
He just cut the old bastard as hard and as fast as he could.  
The blade found all of its points and Kraal bleed heavily into the scorched ground.  
"Die you pyromaniac!" He roared as he went for the killing heart stab.  
But the blade never connected again.  
The shear power being unleashed from whatever powerful magic Kraal was unleashing knocked Yafuri so far away and so hard that he almost lost consciousness.  
The old vampire stood, his multiple cuts and stab wounds sealing up fast as his clothes were burned of.  
His skin stars to glow and the air itself around him ignites.  
He turns to the prown boy vampire and smiles an humourless smile.  
Nothing of his original form remains.  
He is tuned into a living form of fire.  
Slightly humanoid legs takes a step forward and Yafuri can feel the ground underneath him getting warm.  
"Now you die!" Comes a voice sounding more like crackling fire than human.

The air behind Yafuri turns white as he hears a very familiar voice snicker.  
"No old friend, he don't."  
Yafuri turns his head only to see his beloved Mael stand there.  
Walking out from a white door seaming to hang from the air itself Mael's armoured feet touches the ground.  
Dressed in what looks like an old style black knight armour Yafuri can see Mael's hard eyes behind the strange spiky helmet stare hard at the other flaming vampire.  
His blood smelled so good.

"Really? And what are you going to do against me you old pira…" Kraal is cut short as a perfect black iron spike is flung out from Mael's extended hand.  
The spikes connects with the burning body of Kraal and the old vampire flinches backwards.  
"You are not the only one with powers here fireboy!" Mael's voice is like thunder as more and more metal spikes detach themselves from his armour and floats close to his hands.  
The armour, Yafuri thoughts, is made from his blood.  
This is the power of the Iron Bloodline.  
He has turned his own blood into full suit armour and now was using his blood like a weapon.  
Another black iron spike launches forwards, embedding itself in Kraals left bicep.  
"I will kill you Blueheart!" He screams as another chock wave of fire lunches forward.  
Moving with a speed unnatural to anyone but an ancient vampire, Mael closes the distance an takes the full blast of fire against his own chest.  
Placing himself in front of Yafuri in order to protect the wounded boy.  
His armour cracks and looks really damaged as he looks up against the stunned vampire from the Fire bloodline.  
"There, now you have wounded me to, now leave because both of us know that we will only kill each other if this keeps up!"  
Very slowly the hot air subsides and eventually kraal stands there bare-naked as his clothes were all burned to crisp.  
As he started to cool down so did Mael's armour start to withdraw.  
Soon there were just two vampires standing there with nothing on their muscular bodies.  
"We will meet again!" kraal says while pointing a finger at the still lying Yafuri.  
He then turns ad walks away.  
Mael turns to the wounded Yafuri and picks him up into his muscular arms with ease.  
Even before the pain finally makes him faint, Yafuri hugs the tall vampire who is not only his lover but now also his twice rescuer.

**So there you go for this time.  
So sorry for the huge wait as I have been expiring a death in my family that took me pretty hard.  
Next will contain some male on male sex and more fights!  
Stay tunes, RnR and be nice!**

**Bless**


	9. Chapter 9

**A world apart**

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

This fic goes out to my friend, the amazing artists Sylphide2!  
Thank you so much for your amazing work and keep the good work up!

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex (No sex in this fic sorry but I will write it in the next chapter).  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

The light was too bright and the air to sterile for his taste.  
Lying on a soft bed with a very light cover Yafuri shuddered.  
Slowly opening one eye the light cuts to deep and it gives him a headache.  
The other eye was meet with complete darkness.  
Was he blind on one eye?  
No, there was something on his face, something white and soft.  
Bandage.  
It covered his right eye and most of his face.  
He tried to move his arms and strained burned skin screamed with pain.  
Both his arms were covered in bandages to.  
They were newly changed and an overflowing bin by the bed was stuffed with old dirty ones.  
The room he was in were new to him but the rocking motion he felt made it clear that he was on a ship again.  
Not just any ship.  
Mael's ship.  
Yes ha had come for him.  
He had saved him from the fire demon.  
Dressed in red and black blood armour.  
Oh blood, he could really go for some of that now.  
He could hear movement near by and a person in a doctor's outfit came into view.  
"Hello dear, my name is Doctor Anna Rose." The blurry person said.  
Something was given him in a plastic straw.  
It tasted like bad medicine gone even worse.  
He frowned as the heavily bitter liquid stung his throat.  
"Oh I know little guy, it taste awful but it do good."  
An IV hanged by a steel bar next to his left side.  
He could recognise that shape anywhere.  
"W… wer… were iss… Mael?" He stutters fort.  
His throat is killing him.  
"Mael and me are… old acquaintance, and he gave me an order to save your life and that is what I am going to do."  
Yafuri didn't know but he could imagine that he had suffered terrible burn damage to his arms and legs; it was amazing that he didn't die right out from the flame attack.  
His right eye was just dried out and it would be fine with time.  
But all he could feel now was his body slowly healing itself back to full health, and the process, even though thousand of time faster than that of a human, it still hurt like hell.

A week went by in Doctor Rose's care and by now Yafuri even had gained the strength to walk around the ship but every time he had asked for Mael she would avoid the question and talk about something else.  
His arm still in bandages and his legs raw but workable.  
He was dying for company although.  
Doctor Rose was as fun as a bag of air.  
No humour or interesting things to talk about.  
No one was near either, not Neri or anyone else.  
Just the two of them.  
As he was standing on the deck one evening and the cold sea splattered his face with its salty water.  
He was wearing a slightly to long medical robe that did nothing to cover his exposed rump and to large flip-flop sandals.  
The bandages over his face were gone and his hair had grown back fast.  
The right eyebrow to longer to recover although.  
Were is everybody?

Cain phased through his sky jet with a stern look on his face.  
Vampire attacks, explosions in the harbour and now an all out Vampire show down although brief in the middle of a human populated park.  
This would not do.  
It was neither his area, nor even his own town but from the pictures captured by tourists nearby, he had recognized at least one of the three fighting Vampires.  
The other two were know more by reputation than by familiarity.  
Yafuri Chao, the tiny follower of that bitch Cassandra Jill Warlock, had been wounded in a fight with someone that could only be Kraal Tyco of the Fire bloodline.  
The third figure in the strange magical armour could only be Mael Blueheart.  
If those two were at it entire towns could be perish.  
What was Yafuri's part in this?  
Why was Mael protecting him?  
He scratched his chin and corrected his tie.  
The steel grey suit was ill fitted and uncomfortable over his powerful frame.  
Sitting in his private sky jet heading towards the rouge Kwoloon vampire last known location.  
Sitting opposite of him was his new side kick.  
A very young vampire with some potent scrying powers.  
Scrying was not Cain's best ability; he was a fighter, not a sage.  
The vampire could not be anymore than in his late twenties or something like that.  
He was pure brains and no brawns.  
A head full of sot black dreadlocks and ivory white skin, dressed in an even whiter suit he looked like a clean spot on a dirty floor even in this lavish airplane.  
"What was your name again, pup?"  
The younger vampire finally looked up from his huge stack of papers and folders.  
"It's Abel sir, Abel Eli."  
Cain just murmured a reply and sit down hard in one of the big brown leather chairs.  
"What do you think about this all?"  
Abel straighten himself and now Cain could see that in the white suit were runes of strange designs inlayed in a different shade of white.  
Very small and finely crafted.  
"Well sir, it is clear that Old Blood Kraal Tyco was trying to kill the younger Kwoloon vampire known as Yafuri Chao but he was thwarted but the Old Blood Mael Blueheart in full blood  
magic armour."  
Abel laid out several pictures on a light board next to him.  
"Mael is a night dweller and it is probably something very important with Yafuri Chao for someone like Mael to adorn that kind of magic and take a full magic fire blast to the chest.  
He then rescues Yafuri and are teleported away from the scene by another vampire that is currently unknown to us."  
Cain thought of that.  
He was very skilled in magic but to teleport someone like that so fast and so perfect was something unheard of.  
Not even Sei the Dragon King could pull that one off.  
This could become a very troublesome case he thought and sighted a long dark sigh.

The leather souls of Mael's shoes made soft thud sounds as he walked down the crisp white corridor.  
Paintings of famous places were all around on the walls and fine artful sculptures from ancient times covered almost every surface of the walkway.  
Just visiting an old acquaintance he had told Neri.  
She hadn't been happy with him.  
He could never lie to that woman.  
Not even when she didn't have any psychic powers.  
But he still tried.  
Dressed in a luxurious outfit of smooth black silk with matching black velvet gloves gave him the look of a hitman more than a businessman.  
The fire attack had been bad and his chest still hurt even with his blood magic armour on full.  
The sun had helped to weaken him to fast.  
He needed advice and he knew were to get it.  
Jimmy Dimple was a very large man with a powerful unkempt brown beard to match his ebony dark skin complex.  
Sweat always seamed to cover his pudgy face witch made his long hair and beard greasy and tangled.  
It was even hard to see were his hair ended and his beard began.  
He was just plain ugly and repulsive but he was extremely resourceful.  
Mael didn't bother knocking or sending a notice of his arrival.  
Jimmy already knew he was coming.  
The heavyset man made no attempt to get up or great Mael as he walked into the living room that now served as an office.  
Very little of the area in the room was free from cables and other blinking machines of different kinds.  
Jimmy looks up from his several data screens that cast an eerie green glow across his dark face.  
"I have need of you Jimmy."  
"I know my lord, and I obey off course."  
Jimmy moved a little but that was just in order to shift his huge bulk to be able to see Mael's deep crimson eyes better.  
Mael moved closer and placed a roundish object on the table in front of Jimmy.  
"You know what must be done. Do it!"

Why do my puke always smell like oatmeal? Yafuri thought as he stumbled back on his feet.  
He was trying to wear some loose fitting clothes but his arms and legs were still raw from the burns.  
It had been two weeks since the attack and Neri had come back just two days ago.  
She hadn't said anything special about Mael and she had hugged Yafuri half hearted and wished him a healthy recovery.  
She were currently standing in the front of the boat dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress that snacked its way around her well shaped body.  
He hair had grown longer and she had it kept back in a complex pattern of strings and pins.  
She looked like a goddess standing there.  
Or maybe a siren, calling out for her loved once to come back.  
The medicine was helping but it turned his stomach all the time and he couldn't stand to vomit anymore so ha stopped to take it at all.  
Yafuri was watching Neri's back from the walkway.  
She missed him  
Yafuri missed him too.  
He missed Male so much it hurt inside of him.  
Mimiko was still no place to be found and Neri hadn't said anything about her either.  
Yafuri turned around and walked inside.  
His arms were free of bandages now and the still looked funny.  
All pink and clean from the small arm hair.  
He walked inside to sleep in Mael's coffin again.  
That place smelled so good and it felt so empty at the same time.  
Suddenly there was a soft knock on the heavy lid and it sided free.  
Neri was standing there with a very strange smile on her face.  
Her golden earrings dangled to getter and made soft small noises of metal on metal.  
A black silk chocker was clasped around her fine lined throat.  
In her slender arms was a brown package tide up with black string.  
"This is for you." She said and handed it over to the slightly baffled Yafuri.  
"Hurry and put them on, He is arriving very soon!" She said with a smile and walked out of the room.  
His heart raced as he threw of the baggy ill fitted clothes he had been wearing and ripped the package open.  
Black low cut socks, steel grey pants with side pockets lined in red thread, a black t-shirt with the word 'WAX' splashed across the chest.  
New underwear as well, black and red, the tight fabric of the briefs stretched around his round butt and cupped his balls and penis well.  
New sneakers in white and green that actually fitted and a new hoodie jacket in lime green with a black screaming skeleton crawling across his back into the front over his left shoulder.  
He dared a quick look in the mirror.  
He looked fine and clean.  
He darted as fast as he could outside when he heard the soft thudding sound of and approaching helicopter.

Neri was standing on the large deck and waved him over.  
As he reached her he could see a helicopter in the distance closing in fast.  
The helicopter circled the boat a few times in order to get itself steady.  
It felt like and eternity when the port door of the helicopter finally opened and Mael appeared.  
Dressed as always in one of the finest and most lavish suits made by hand he smiled a grin so big that it must have hurt.  
Over his shoulder he carried a big brown satchel.  
And then Mael Blueheart, Old Blood of the Iron Bloodline jumped out from the helicopter down to the open arms of his very young lover.

**Well we will leave them there for now but I got the steam up again and more will come.  
Next will contain some Mael on Yafuri sex!  
Stay tuned, RnR and be nice!  
Bless**


	10. Chapter 10

**A world apart **

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex.  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

Mael's perfect smile glimmered in the soft light, his hair swayed as the wind whipped around him from the helicopter.  
His smile vanished as the underside of Yafuri's foot connected to his chin.  
The kick was fast and perfect in every way.  
Mael didn't have a chance to avoid it.  
Neri was startled of the sudden attack and Mael's was more surprised than hurt when reality came back and he slammed into the dark ice cold water of the sea.  
Yafuri landed on the reeling and looked down into the black water as a soaked and very pissed Mael emerged.  
"What the hell are you doing you little psycho?!" Mael roared as he fought to stay above the water line.  
"That's what you get from being away without giving me any notion that you were okay or not!"  
Mael fought to get a grip on the side of the boat.  
"You have a strange way of showing that you missed me you little bug!"  
Yafuri then turns around and drops his pants, smacking his bare bum with one hand to the ancient vampire.  
"Did you miss this you perv?" He screams and has just enough time to duck as Mael's fist just misses him.  
Mael propelled himself up from the water using his Vampyric powers, but Yafuri was on his toes and a cat and mouse chase using blinding speed and super charged vampire magic's began.  
The chase turned playful and when finally Mael's had enough he out dashed and caught the sprawling form of Yafuri Chao in his outstretched arms.  
Both were panting heavily but both were very happy.  
Neri was smiling a kind of sad smile at the both vampires hugging.  
"Where have you been?" His voice small and filled with sadness.  
"I needed to get something, something that will help us."  
Mael puts down the smaller vampire and ruffles his hair.  
"I will tell you all about it but now I need something to eat! Prepare a feast!" Mael's powerful voice demanded and with a mental note from Neri the ghouls started to cook in the kitchen.  
"I have so much to tell you." Mael said and walked with both Yafuri and Neri inside.

Cain was tired and annoyed, he didn't want to sit here and talk to these fools.  
His slightly too small suit strained as he tried to find a better seat.  
He failed.  
He was sitting in a room filled with politicians and representatives from the city were the fight had been taking place.  
"We have demands!" Screamed a small man with thinning hair and to big glasses.  
He looked like a fly Cain thought and sighted.  
"We demand that the damaged done to the park is paid and that the responsible for it is brought into justice!"  
"We are clearly wasting our time then?" Cain said with his burly dour voice.  
"What are you talking about?" The small man shouted.  
"We are sitting here talking when we could be out there and bringing them in for justice as you said but it will be to no veil."  
"Why?" Asked a big man in a black suit.  
"These are not your average vampires." Cain said and gestured to the pictures laying on the table in front of him.  
"The small one is known as Yafuri Chao and is a Kwoloon Child and he is very dangerous, but the other two, they are something else."  
The room was dead quiet as Cain went on.  
"They are two ancient vampires, both are funders of their own bloodlines, they are insanely powerful. On a good day with enough men I might be able to bring one of them down but it the two of them starts to butt heads I will not be standing in their way."  
Now the men started to realize what they were talking about.  
They all knew Cain to be powerful and dangerous but when someone like him even said that he would not stand in their way what chance did they have?  
"So that its? We will do nothing?" A fat and ugly woman who apparently was the mayor of the town asked.  
"We will pursue them and we will see what happens but the Order Coffin Company will not pay for anything, they are not property or things that we can keep track of. They will pay for the damages they caused but my company will not."  
" That's not good enough!" The woman shouted in his face.  
"That all you are going to get!" Cain said with enough power in his voice to shut the fat mayor up.  
Cain got to his feet and looked over to his assigned partner.  
Abel Eli looked up from his notes and got to his feet.  
"Do we have a look on them?"  
Abel brought up a data slate and scrolled down the text on it.  
"On Mael Blueheart, no, but we do know the last location of his ship but Kraal Tyco isn't at his estate and no one have seen him in days."  
Cain sighted and checked his small tie.  
"We have to hunt them down then."  
With that Cain walked out of the office with Abel Eli in his heels.

Kraal Tyco was mad.  
The car in that he was in wasn't fast enough.  
He wanted revenge and he wanted it now.  
The wounds from that bastard Mael wasn't healing well and it still stung each time he moved his arms.  
The black Maybach Exeleros engine roared as the driver punched the pedal to the metal.  
Still not fast enough he thought as they travelled down the coast line.  
He had gotten a call from an old acquaintance of him a few days ago, revealing the location of Mael Bluehearts ship.  
He didn't like the idea of fighting on a boat.  
His powers didn't work well with water but he didn't care.  
Two of his underlings were dead, his pride was wounded and this time he was prepared for Mael's magic.  
Blood would flow and it would be Mael's!

The food was almost overflowing the table.  
The smells of everything was almost mind numbing.  
Meat roasted with exotic spices, stews, fresh baked bread, fruit and cheese, extremely expensive wine in large glasses, different kind of potatoes, pasta and rice.  
There was even newly made marmalade on big pancakes overflowing with thick syrup.  
Mael scratched his beautiful hair.  
"We might over did it?" He laughs and sits down in his large leather chair.  
He was dressed in a stunning silk shirt of deepest black.  
A golden ring adorned his every finger, a single simple golden chain around his neck, his eyes was painted a shady dark and his ivory skin looked almost polished.  
He is so beautiful Yafuri swoons as Mael stuffs another piece of meat in his perfect mouth.  
The dinner lasts for many hours and the party laughs and talk for a long time.  
Neri excuses herself suddenly and leaves Mael and Yafuri alone.

Mael turn to the boy and smiles a horny smile.  
"I'm ready for desert now, how about you?"  
"I can't eat anything more." Yafuri sighs and pats his belly.  
"I wasn't talking about food now. Let's get you naked!"  
Mael stands up and starts to undress himself.  
Yafuri blushes slightly and starts to take of his new hoodie.  
In a move faster that a human eye can see Mael is upon him.  
Clothes flew of, vampyric powers fueled by lust and desire.  
Kisses so hot it almost stung their lips connected.  
He flew again, his arms around Mael powerful frame.  
The scar on his chest and arms was still raw from the full on blast from Kraal's fire power.  
He didn't care.  
Mael was perfect.  
Hands traced skin.  
Fingers entwined in ruffled hair.  
Kisses went lower on the bodies now.  
He was so hard right now.  
Mael saw that and took his full length in his mouth.  
Yafuri screams a soft cry of pure lust.  
Warmth engulfs him.  
Mael's skilled fingers plays with his body, caress his butt, his entrance and hair less ball sack.  
He wants to feel him.  
"Now! I need you now!"  
Mael obeys the smaller vampire demand.  
Placing his erect penis at Yafuri's entrance and applying pressure to his anus.  
He was already lubricated.  
He wanted it, he needed it.  
With a single smooth motion Mael pushed inside Yafuri's young and perfectly shaped ass.  
The feeling was too much, his vision went black, he screamed of raw hard pleasure and pain.  
It felt too good.  
It was to perfect, not like the first time, this was different.  
This wasn't sex, it wasn't fucking.  
It was pure uncontrollable lust.  
He was placed on all fours like a dog like the last time.  
Mael stroked Yafuri's penis while fucking him like a horny little dog.  
Mael was breathing hard and heavy.  
Yafuri worked his hips, squeezed his anus hard and started to fuck back at Mael's hard cock.  
Moans turned to ragged screams and hard breathing.  
He was so close now.  
Mael grabbed Yafuri's hips and trusted hard into him, so hard.  
"N-now, I must… NOW!" He screams in unison with Yafuri.  
Mael climax deep inside Yafuri's ass while Yafuri shots his cum all over the pearl white covers of the bed they currently are in.  
He had never felt so massive outlet of pleasure in his entire life.  
He had never cummed so hard before.  
He loved the feeling, every little thing about it.  
Mael pulled out effortlessly and laid Yafuri down beside him.  
They just laid still there for what seemed like a hundred years, just still and quiet except for the soft sound of breathing.  
"I love you." Mael said and kissed his forehead.  
"Where have you been?"  
"I will tell you soon, very soon!" Mael said and hugged him closer.  
For now they would sleep together in each other arms like if they were the only to persons in the world.

**So sorry if I offended someone with that small sex scene, please write to me if you have any requests of events or if I should do more or less/no sex scenes.  
Stay tuned, RnR and be nice!  
Bless**


	11. Chapter 11

**A world apart **

_**Genre:**_ Angst, Humor and Yaoi!

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_ Yafuri and his life prior and after the Anime ended, my version.

_**Warnings for Violence, Vampirism and Male on Male Sex.  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

Fire burned in his veins.  
The taste of blood was in his mouth.  
His own blood.  
Cain drew in a lungful of the cold winter air.  
His blade was covered in gore and flesh.  
His armor dented, scratched, burned and damaged.  
His muscles hurt from the long fight.  
Oh how he hated snow.  
Kwoloon children lay all around him in crimson ice.  
He was slow and tired.  
He needed blood and he needed it now.  
The fight was still on and more and more of those hateful ugly things just kept coming.  
Adam Wong was somewhere in there.  
In that fortress of a building.  
He and Cassandra.  
He was going to get that kill.  
He was going to kill them all.  
But he needed just to slow down.  
To catch his breath.  
The other were near by now.  
A single fast swoop around cut the head of the charging crazed vampire.  
Cain huge blade continued its arc and he cut down the second attacker down the middle.  
His used his fist to mash the face of the third one who did a jumping attack on him.  
The fourth almost got in contact of him but Cain used his charged vampyric powers to slip out of the way.  
Right into the arms fifth attacker.  
Sharp claws cut deep into his chest.  
Cain gritted his teeth hard.  
Blood flowed as his broke the nose of his attacker with a powerful headbutt.  
He spun around to take care of the last one.  
Until he saw that his crazed attacker was joined by twelve others.  
Drool and blood flowed from their open mouths into the red snow.  
This could get ugly he thought as they attacked in perfect blood crazed unison.

The car rocked hard and Cain awoke with a start.  
Abel was sound asleep next to him.  
It was soon morning.  
Why did he dreamed that dream?  
Why can't he remember how it ended?

Yafuri woke up because there was a finger poking him in the face.  
Mimiko looked at him with so much glee in her face she looked like she would burst.  
"Goodie, you are awake!" She purred.  
Yafuri was still naked and Mael was still asleep.  
He would sleep for most of the day as he was a night walker.  
Yafuri covered himself a bit and looked groggily at her.  
"What do you want Mimiko?" He asked while rubbing his eyes from sleep.  
She just smiled and darted outside.  
With his pants.  
"Come back here!" He screamed and raced after her, wearing nothing but his underwear that he put on in all haste.  
While outside he raced her around the railings, always dangerously close to the edge.  
All the while Yafuri did his best to avoid falling into the ice cold water below.  
"Why are you doing this?" HE screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"It fun you silly boy!" She howled back.  
Just as Yafuri would end the chase with a clever dodge Mimiko just seemed to phase out of thin air, making Yafuri going straight through her.  
And straight down into the ice cold water.  
"A hell no." He muttered just before hitting the liquid face first.

Cain was going to die, he knew that and he didn't like it one bit.  
They were too many, for each he cut down two more came up.  
He was cut bad and bleeding out fast.  
He needed help and that soon.  
Just as that thought struck his mind so did a wicked looking blade strike his gut.  
Blood gashed out and Cain Warlock falls to his knees.  
The pain was mind numbing.  
He couldn't even activate his wolf form in this state.  
How he hated the Kwoloon Children.  
He hated them so hard.  
One of the crazed vampire approached him  
Axe in hand he positioned himself to behead the fallen vampire.  
Cain closed his eyes, this was it then?  
The end?  
A metal spike for dark crimson embedded itself in the side of the attacking vampire's skull.  
Seconds later his entire head exploded in a shower of gore.  
Cain opened his eyes slowly as another one of the crazed vampires died in a shower of black spikes.  
A monster in black armor stepped through the clearing.  
Heavy puffs of air came from the monstrous grill of the almost black helmet.  
A cloak of blood flowed around him like oil in water, trapped in air.  
He wore no blade, rapier or axe.  
He didnt need one, he was the weapon.  
They died in heaps around Cain now.  
More and more black crimson spikes launched themselves from the armor and killed everyone coming at him.  
Cain looked at the grizzly visage of Mael Blueheart in all his scary glory.  
And then he passed out just as Mael turned at him and held out his outstretched hand.

Cain woke up as Abel tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Sir, we are here."  
Cain looked around groggily and noticed that it was midnight.  
Looking up at the smiling but equally tired vampire assistant.  
"Is it arranged?"  
"Oh yes Sir, it is all set up!"  
Cain smiled a wicked smile.  
"Good, let's get this show on the road!"

Yafuri surfaced in a panicked attack of cold and lack of air.  
"HELP ME!" He screamed as loud as he could.  
Mimiko just looked realy dead in her otherwise cheerful eyes and didnt smiled anymore.  
"Put your feet down you silly boy-toy!"  
Yafuri didn't understood what she said but his legs obeyed anyways.  
Right under him was a pillar of iron.  
Looking around he sees that they are at anchor nearby an island.  
"What am I standing on?" He demanded.  
"A docking pillar that just have sunken a bit. I just wanted to scare you!" She chirped happily.  
"I'm going to kill you!" HE shouted back as he tried to look for the shortest way up the boat again.  
The water reached his chest and it was freezing.  
He propelled himself up over the railing with a sudden burst of vampyric power outlet.  
He hated the water, to dark and deep.  
Mimiko was gone; his pants were left at least.  
Snatching them up he hobbled over to Mael's room.  
He needed a long hot shower.  
"What the hell was all that about?" HE mumbles as he walks into the lavish shower room.

**That's it for now, more to come, please write to me if you have any requests of events.  
Stay tuned, RnR and be nice!  
Bless**


End file.
